Without the mask where will you hide?
by Dalnim
Summary: AU. Harry is tired of pretending to be someone he's not. He kills Voldy off in the DoM at the end of his fifth year and leaves for US for a fresh start. His only regret is that he has to leave someone special to him behind, but what will happen when nine years later they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I just can't seem to stop these fic ideas popping into my head so here's another shorter fic for you to read. Those of you, who follow my fic Sky, don't worry, I'll post a new chapter soon - that won't change even though I'm posting this one at the same time.**

**This fic was inspired by Evanescence's song called ****_Everybody's fool._**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: AU. Harry is tired of pretending to be someone he's not. He kills Voldy off in the DoM at the end of his fifth year and leaves for US for a fresh start. His only regret is that he has to leave someone special to him behind, but what will happen when nine years later they meet again?**

**Warnings: Swearing, Slash**

**Pairings: Harry/Fred, George/OC**

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.**

* * *

Fred Weasley walked through the corridors of Hogwarts cursing the toad in the pink cardigan. He was just coming from one of her detentions and once again she had made him use that blasted blood quill. His hand was hurting so much that he felt he was going to faint anytime, but still he kept going – he was not going to show any weakness in front of anyone apart from his twin and best friend.

Fred continued walking towards the Gryffindor tower trying rapidly to blink away the black spots that had been starting to appear in his eyes from the pain he was in. He stopped for a moment trying to clear his head while chanting in his head 'I need to get to George or Lee'.

Suddenly he felt an arm taking hold of him and he was pushed into an empty classroom close to the Gryffindor tower.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed and turned around to face his attacker.

"Harry?"

"Sit down Fred." Harry Potter said gesturing to an old chair.

"What the hell? Why did you bring me here?" Fred asked, but sat down nevertheless.

"'Cause you looked like you were gonna faint any second." Harry said curtly. "Now let me look at that hand."

Fred stared at him for a moment before giving him his hand and Harry started to examine it.

"_Respect your betters_." Harry murmured aloud. "Not very creative of her, bloody bitch..."

"I know, I suggested her '_Hail to the toads'_, but she wasn't very happy about that." Fred joked trying to lighten the mood, though all he wanted to do was cry out from the pain he felt.

"Didn't think so." Harry said muttering something under his breath and suddenly the pain from his hand was gone.

"How did you do that?" Fred asked amazed stretching his hand.

"Magic." Harry said tonelessly causing Fred to frown. There was something wrong with Harry. They weren't really close friends, but Fred knew enough of him to know that he wasn't usually this serious.

"You okay Harry? Having girl troubles?" He asked teasingly.

Harry stared at him for a moment making Fred feel uncomfortable under the intense gaze of his emerald eyes, before he spoke.

"You can drop that all time cheery act, Fred. You don't need to pretend with me." He said softly.

"What d' -?" Fred started. How did Harry know? He was sure he wasn't slipping.

"Don't play stupid with me Fred; you know what I'm talking about. That carefree, joking, prankster act doesn't work with me. I know you're in pain and scared."

"Am not and I…" Fred protested.

"True, you're all that, but you're not as carefree as you look like. You hide your true emotions under that mask and bottle it up. I don't think you even let George or Lee see all of it." Harry cut him off. "You're scared of what will happen now that Voldemort is back and the Ministry won't acknowledge it. The attack on your dad was just the beginning and you know it. You're scared for your family. You feel pain over Percy's leaving, but you turn it into anger towards him. You feel betrayed by him. You hide your true feelings behind that carefree mask. You play pranks to cheer people up in these times, which is a fine thing to do, but who's going to cheer you up? Keeping it all bottled up doesn't make you stronger, Fred. It makes you weaker. There will be a day when you can't take it anymore and you'll come crashing down."

Fred was confused. Harry was right of course, He didn't reveal his true feelings to anyone, sometimes not even George, but no one had ever questioned his act before. No one had ever cared about his feelings or about _him_ behind that mask, enough to see through it – except for George and Lee of course. So why was Harry bringing this up.

"Fine. How did you know?"

"It takes an actor to know one, or so they say." Harry said. "I'm a master at what I do."

"And what do you have to hide or be afraid of? You have never shown any fear against Voldemort or anything really. You're strong." Fred said.

"Like I said, a master." Harry said. "I have so many masks on that sometimes I feel like I don't know what the real me is anymore. And I'm not strong, Fred, far from it. I just pretend to be strong, because that's what I have had to learn since I was fifteen-months-old." Harry laughed bitterly. "Every day I went to school pretending I was okay, pretending I was lazy student, pretending I wasn't in pain because of another beating, but I learned to hide myself under these masks. I didn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I'm a master of pretense."

_'Why is he telling me this?' _Fred thought as he stared at him for a moment and thought back to the times he had seen Harry and suddenly he noticed little things, like anger behind his eyes for example at one of Ron and Hermione's fights or fear and tiredness until in one single blink of an eye it disappeared. Suddenly he felt like he knew nothing of the boy in front of him apart from what everyone else did too. But what was true of all that and what was just an act?

Fred nodded slowly, showing Harry he understood before speaking.

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because I don't want you to end up like me – with too many masks and then one day you realize you don't know who you are anymore. And because maybe… maybe you can help me to find myself again. And I think you're the kind of person I could learn to trust. I want to get to know you – the real you – and know that I can trust you." Harry said softly. "I don't trust anyone easily, Fred."

"Why me? Why not Ron or Hermione? They're you best friends aren't they?" Fred asked confused.

"Yeah, they are." Harry laughed bitterly. "Except that they know nothing about me – nothing that matters. I don't trust them. They report every single thing I do or say to Dumbledore. Can you call that a friendship? But it doesn't matter. All they see is the mask I have on every day. They see the Boy-who-lived like everyone else in this world."

Fred stared at him thoughtfully not really knowing what to say. It was shocking to learn that Hermione and Ron were reporting on him to the Headmaster – the Golden trio had always seemed so close.

"I don't see you just as a Boy-who-lived." Fred said.

"No, you don't. You see me as your little brother's best friend." Harry said. "But I'm willing to change that, if you want to." He continued before exiting the room and leaving Fred alone with his thoughts. He knew that Harry was right – he had always been just his little brother's best friend to him, along with the Boy-who-lived image, but Fred had never really cared about that. And he could use someone to talk to, someone that he didn't see as a brother like George and Lee. Someone he could speak bluntly and honestly without modifying anything.

And maybe now he would get to know the real Harry Potter.

* * *

Fred and Harry continued their little meetings through the rest of the spring semester and got to know each other better. Fred was amazed of Harry every time he learned something new about him – and that was often. Harry hadn't been lying; he had hidden himself under so many masks that almost nothing the other people knew about him – or thought they knew – was true at all and Fred couldn't help but admire Harry's skill to keep himself completely hidden by the world.

It turned out that nearly everything Fred knew about Harry was wrong. _The _Harry Potter that everyone saw was reckless, a bit lazy, self-sacrificing, noble, trusting and naive… all in all a perfect Gryffindor. He was a bit above average student and hated his fame. He was Dumbledore's Golden boy and totally oblivious to all his manipulations – he was his weapon.

The real Harry Potter was complete opposite of his mask. Harry trusted no-one completely but himself and was wary of everyone he met, which was a result of his treatment at the Dursleys. He was confident, cunning and sneaky when he needed to be, but still very caring and loving towards the people who deserved it – his biggest wish was to get a family and friends, who really loved him. The real Harry also loved to have fun as much as Fred did, but had never really had the change. Fred found out that Harry had an amazing sense of humor, even enough to rival his own, and had numerous ideas for pranks.

What amazed Fred the most though, was Harry's power, intelligence and endless knowledge of things. He was no average wizard with the power he displayed and Fred had to wonder how Harry could keep it hidden all the time. He had confessed to Fred that it was really hard to keep his grades average in class and use only a small part of his magic. Harry was also aware of all Dumbledore's manipulations and plans for him and Fred was horrified to found out about them.

"I'm his weapon against Voldemort." Harry had said. "He plans to use me to kill Voldemort and die while doing it. He even faked a prophecy to state that I have to kill him, but haven't told me about it yet."

Fred had asked him to elaborate, only to be met with an answer:

"I will tell you when the time is right."

Fred had grown to like and look forward to these meetings with Harry where they could both be themselves without all the masks on all the time. Fred loved it when he got to be serious and tell someone his worries and fears without being looked at weirdly for not cracking a joke and Harry too had started to find himself again like he had hoped. Fred had also noticed that he felt like something was missing in those days when he couldn't meet with Harry and his down attitude drew a lot of uncomfortable questions from George.

That's right – Fred Weasley hadn't told his twin, his second half and partner in crime about his meetings with Harry. Fred didn't know why he hadn't told him as Harry had never forbidden him from telling George. There was just something that held him back. He didn't want to share Harry with anyone, not even with his own twin. He wanted to be the one who was there for Harry when he needed comfort or tell someone his worries and cheer him up again. He liked the feeling he got from being the one who Harry could trust his secrets and could still vividly remember the first time Harry had really opened up for him.

**Flashback**

_The meetings with Harry had lasted for three months and once again Fred was sitting on a conjured couch in that empty classroom waiting for Harry, who had been yet again given another one of Umbitch's detentions. A few minutes later Harry stumbled inside clutching his bleeding hand and collapsed on the couch next to Fred._

_"Someday that bitch will get what she deserves." He wowed as he healed his hand. "I'll make sure of that."_

_"And I'll be there to help you." Fred said._

_They sat in silence for a moment Harry leaning his head on Fred's shoulder, before he spoke._

_"It was after second year, you know, when I started to notice things. Your mum knew about the abuse I suffered at the Dursleys. How could she not? I had bars in my window when you rescued me. I started to question things; Dumbledore sending Hagrid, to give me my letter when he wasn't even a teacher at the time. I should have been treated like a muggleborn student with someone to tell me properly about this world. And my letter, my letter was addressed to the cupboard under the stairs. Surely they must have thought something about that. And then there was that meeting with your mother and you at the platform. She asking you what the platform number was even though she had been there dozens of times. And Ron 'happening' to end up in my compartment claiming everywhere else was full on a train that expanded itself to fit all the students. I started to realize it was all arranged." Harry said._

_"I started thinking back to my school years and realized that things like that couldn't normally happen in a school and I realized that Dumbledore had used the Philosopher's Stone and the Chamber of Secrets to test me. He left me clues all through the year by using Hagrid as his tool and I fell for every one of them. I had started to create another mask without even realizing it. I had stopped being wary and observant, blinded by the feeling of being happy for the first time in my life. I was so happy to have friends that I thought genuinely liked me for who I was and later feeling home with your family that I changed myself to fit in with you, so that you would like me and care about me. I became lazy for Ron and dumb for Hermione. I thought them as a brother and a sister I never had and changed myself to keep them happy. I loved them just like I loved your mum as the mother figure she was for me once. And it broke my heart to find out that it wasn't real. I wanted it to be real so badly that I almost convinced myself to let them use me as long as I felt like I was being liked and loved, but I knew that even if I did, it wouldn't last forever and I wouldn't be able to live like that."_

_"When I blew up my aunt in the summer before third year and spent the rest of my holiday at Diagon alley, I visited Gringotts and found out about everything; my inheritance, your mum and Dumbledore's thievery, the prophesy and a marriage contract between me and Ginny. That's when I realized I needed to get away from them, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do it with Voldemort after me. So I waited. I have acted normal these past years, been the loyal puppet Dumbledore wants me to be. I have passed all his tests, pretended to be oblivious to his manipulations and endured everything that has been thrown at me."_

_"But I'm tired Fred." He said quietly. "I'm tired of this game – these masks. I'm tired of having to hide myself all the time. Downplaying my abilities in class so that Hermione can have her spotlight and Ron won't get jealous. Worshipping Dumbles and getting visions from Voldy every fucking night. I'm tired of the press dragging down my name in the mud and Snape mind-raping me night after night. I fear all the time that he digs too deep and finds out that I already have Occlumency shields and finds my secrets. I have more than half the school thinking I'm crazy and on the top of the cake that fucking toad and her detentions." Harry continued silent tears running down his cheeks. "I just want it to be over, Fred." He sobbed and Fred moved to comfort him, hugging him and stroking his mob of a hair while whispering shooting nonsense to his ears._

_"It's going to be okay, Harry."_

_Fred was really shocked to learn all about the manipulations and things that Dumbledore and his own mother had put Harry through. He was downright mad at them and for his little brother and Hermione for playing with Harry's feelings like that and betraying him. He wanted to go and hex them all into oblivion, but knew that Harry needed him the most at the moment and forced to keep himself calm, just comforting Harry._

_They sat like that for a long time while Harry cried in his arms like he had never cried before and Fred thought that he wouldn't be surprised if he learned that he hadn't after what Harry had told him about the Dursleys._

_"I'm gonna kill him, Fred. I'm gonna kill him the next time I meet him and then it will be all over." Harry said after he calmed down. "And I'm gonna do it on my terms and not because everybody wants me to."_

_"When do you think that will be?" Fred asked still running his hands through Harry's hair._

_"At the end of the school year." Harry said._

_"Why then?" Fred asked frowning._

_"Something always happens at the end of the school year. Now that he has a body, he's bound to come after me. And when he does, I'll kill him."_

_"Well at least he's considerate enough to your studies to not come after you until the school year is over." Fred said and Harry turned to look at him incredulously before bursting out laughing._

_"Only you, Fred Weasley. Only you could find something to joke about having a mad man after you." Harry laughed._

_"I live to serve." Fred grinned and gave him a small bow._

_"But seriously, thank you Fred… for being here for me." Harry said his emerald eyes looking intensely to Fred's blue ones. "I don't think I could get through this year if it wasn't for you."_

_"What are friends for?" Fred said, but something about that didn't feel right to him. If he only could figure out what it was._

**End of Flashback**

That was also why Fred was feeling rather uneasy as he and George planned their escape from Hogwarts. They had agreed that they could take no more of Umbridge's era and had decided to give her hell before leaving Hogwarts for good and starting up their business. There was nothing more to keep them there, or so Fred tried to convince himself. In fact, he didn't want to leave Harry alone after all what he had told him. Granted there was only two months of the school year left, but a lot could happen during that time and if Harry was right about Voldemort coming after him at the end of the year… Fred didn't want him to be there alone when he faced him.

Nevertheless the decision was made and now all Fred had to do was pick up his Gryffindor courage and tell Harry he was leaving. And that was why he was pacing back and forth in the empty classroom, waiting for Harry to arrive.

"Hey." A voice said from the doorway pulling him from his thoughts as he looked up to see Harry smiling brightly at him. It was rare for Harry to smile like that – it was a true smile – and it made a tingle run through his skin. The knowledge that the smile was for _him _made Fred want to run around cheering and butterflies flutter in his stomach.

"Hey."

"What's up? You look… uneasy." Harry said frowning as he sat down on the couch.

"I – err… George and I… We're leaving." He blurted out.

"Oh?" Harry said with an unreadable face. "When?"

"Tomorrow." Fred said sitting down next to him. "I'm sorry, Harry, I –"

"Don't." Harry said holding up a hand. "There's no need to apologize Fred. I knew this was coming one of these days. You do what you need to do."

"You knew? How?"

"I don't know. It was just… a feeling." Harry said. "I'm gonna miss you… I mean our conversations." He said a bit rushed.

"Me too." Fred said. _'I'm gonna miss you too.' _He thought. Now where did that come from?

"So… you gonna leave with a bang?" Harry asked smirking.

"Of course. We're gonna give Umbitch hell."

"Good."

They spend hours talking, with Harry laying on the couch his head on Fred's lap, who was running his fingers through his hair, before Fred noticed it was way over curfew and they should have been asleep already.

"We should go; you have the career counseling with Minnie tomorrow, don't you? Better not be late."

"Mmmm." Harry hummed sleepily snuggling closer to Fred before sighing and stretching his limbs and standing up.

"Just, write to me if you need anything, okay?" Fred said.

"I will." Harry said. "And you do too." He continued before Fred pulled him into a hug.

"Just don't do anything stupid or reckless." He said.

"You're one to talk." Harry chuckled burying his face to the taller boy's shoulder.

"I'm serious."

"I know and I try not to."

"Good." Fred said and they just stood there in each other's arms, lingering a bit longer than necessary before Harry broke off.

"See you when I see you Fred." He said with a last look before leaving the room.

"See you when I see you."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me how I did. The next chapter will be posted in a few days.**

**- Dalnim**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reviews. Here is the second chapter of Without the mask where will you hide? I hope you like it.**

**Oh, and this story has only two horcruxes; the diary and Harry's scar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

It turned out to be nearly two months before Fred saw Harry again. The wizarding world was celebrating Voldemort's death and hailing Harry once again as their Savior.

"I can't believe they snuck in to the Department of Mysteries and Harry killed Voldy off for good." George said folding up the Prophet. They were at their shop and had just heard about the happenings in the DoM and Voldemort's death in detail from their father, who had stopped by to deliver the news.

"Tell me about it." Fred muttered. He was worried about Harry. He knew Harry hated killing and was worried of how he handled it even though it was Voldemort he had killed.

"Well, the Ministry can't deny that he was back any longer when they have his body in custody – Fudge is bound to get sacked." George said.

"Yeah. And now Harry is once again hailed as our Savior, whilst only yesterday he was crazy attention seeker."

"True." George said. "But I still can't believe he actually did it. I mean he's fifteen for Merlin's sake."

"I told you I would do it." A voice said from the doorway just as Fred was about to answer.

"Harry!" The twins exclaimed and Fred ran to hug him tightly making George to raise an eyebrow.

"Hey, you okay?" Fred asked releasing him and taking a good look at him. He had a few cuts on his face and hands, but otherwise looked fine.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." Harry said smiling faintly.

"What did you mean by that 'I told you I would do it'?" George asked Harry.

"He meant that he told me that the next time he would see Voldy he would kill him." Fred answered for him.

"When did you do that?" George asked suspiciously. There was something going on with the two.

"During one of our meetings." Harry said and Fred cursed inwardly.

"What meetings?" George asked raising an eyebrow at Fred.

"You know when I started disappearing after Christmas hols?"

"Yeah. You were meeting your secret girlfriend and refused to tell me who it was."

"I did not! It was your own conclusion!" Fred exclaimed his face reddening.

"Well you never corrected me." George protested.

"A secret girlfriend?" Harry laughed. "Thanks George, I feel flattered."

"I was with Harry, Georgie." Fred said his face still red.

"I can't believe you didn't tell him." Harry said looking at Fred.

"Yeah, Fred. Why didn't you tell me?" George asked.

"I… err… I just..." Fred stuttered.

"Anyway, I need you guys' help." Harry said deciding to help Fred out.

"Oh? What can we do for you our Two-time Savior?" Fred asked glad for the change of subject.

Harry regarded him and George for a while before he spoke.

"I need your help with faking my death." He said making them gape at him.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"I want to leave and have a fresh start somewhere away from Britain, but can't do that as long as Harry Potter is alive. They will never leave me alone if I just leave. They'll hunt me down eventually and I don't want that." Harry said.

Fred had known Harry wanted out, but he had never expected that he would fake his own death and leave. He could understand why Harry would do it and that it was necessary for him to be free, but it had never dawned on him that he would be gone after Voldemort died.

Fred felt like his heart was being stabbed by a knife at the thought of not seeing Harry. These two months had been hard enough, but he knew that he would have to let Harry go. There was no other way for him to be free and Fred was not going to take it away from him. Harry if anyone deserved to be happy and if leaving made him happy, Fred would help him do it.

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and steeled his heart thinking he would need to be strong in order to help Harry – there would be time for mourning the loss of him later.

"But what about your friends and family?" George asked.

Harry shared a look with Fred before answering.

"They will get over it. So will you help me or not?"

"Of course we will." Fred said shooting a meaningful look at George. He would explain everything to him later.

George nodded briefly. "So what's the plan?"

"You remember the spell we discussed on Easter break?" Harry asked Fred who nodded. "I got it right."

"Really?" Fred asked.

"Yes. I need you to learn it and cast it on me when the time is right."

"Wait what spell are we talking about?" George asked.

"Electus Mortem. It makes you look like you're dead, even though you really aren't."

"Wow, and you invented that?" George asked.

"Yeah, with Fred's help."

"Okay, so say I learn that spell, what then?" Fred asked.

"Tonight at the Order meeting at Grimmauld, you need to cast it on me silently and wandlessly 60 seconds after I 'kill' myself. After that you need to prevent them from burying me alive and bring me back to your shop. After that I will leave Britain and live my life under a new name."

"Okay, so how are you going to 'kill' yourself?" George asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Harry said smirking. "Just remember, no matter what happens you need to cast the spell 60 seconds after my 'death'."

"Yeah, sure. Just show me the spell." Fred said and Harry got to work.

* * *

Later that evening found the twins sitting on the kitchen table of the Grimmauld place with the members of Order of Phoenix and the DoM crew, waiting for Harry to arrive. The people around them were whispering about the recent events and Dumbledore seemed to be in deep thought, though Fred could see that he was unhappy about something. _'Probably pissed off, that Harry didn't die like he planned.'_ Fred thought bitterly.

Suddenly the kitchen door opened and Harry walked in looking weary. There was a silence in the room before all the people started cheering at him and shaking his hand and thanking him. Harry looked incredibly uncomfortable and like he wanted to be anywhere else than where he was. Fred decided to help Harry out and cast a Sonorous and shouted.

"Oi! Leave the Savior alone, you can all thank him later. We're in the middle of a meeting here, you know."

Everyone smiled sheepishly and went back to their seats and Harry sent a thankful smile at Fred.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore said standing up and smiled grandfatherly at him, which made him want to wipe it off his face, but he restrained himself. "Now that we all have settled down, I would like to thank Mr. Potter for doing his part in making our world peaceful again. Also I would like to inform you that the Ministry has arranged a chance for you to take your OWLs at the end of the month so that you can come back to continue your studies at Hogwarts come September the 1st." He beamed as if waiting to Harry thank him profusely.

"I'm not going back." Harry said quietly, but all the occupants of the room heard him clearly.

"What are you saying, my boy?" Dumbledore asked grandfatherly.

"I'm not going to take my OWLs or go back to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Of course you're going, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Don't be silly Harry; of course you're going back to Hogwarts. You need an education to get a job and make living." Hermione said in her teacher tone at the same time.

"Yeah, mate. You always said Hogwarts was your home. Why wouldn't you go back?" Ron asked.

"Typical Potter. He has all the fame and glory – thinks he's better than anyone else and doesn't need an education. Arrogant brat, just like his father." Snape sneered.

"Well, it's not as if Potter needs to get a job with all the wealth the Potter family has. They're the third richest family in Britain. And now that Black's dead, he probably left everything to him too." Hestia Jones said.

"What?!" Ron exclaimed. "You're rich?" He asked Harry, who looked like it was news to him too. "Why didn't you tell me? I'm supposed to be your best friend!"

"I don't care about wealth or education or whatever." Harry said. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts. I'm leaving."

"But you can't leave! What about Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"What does Ginny have to do with anything?" Harry asked pretending to be oblivious.

"Well, you're going to marry her of course!" She said like it was obvious.

"What?! I didn't know you were dating her, Harry." People exclaimed around the room and Fred could see that Harry was sheeting.

"ENOUHG!" He roared. "I'm so sick of you people trying to control my life and tell me what to do! First Dumbledore with the abusive Dursleys, all the deadly tests during my school years, and in the end me killing Voldemort – didn't went according to your plans did it old man?! The staged meeting with the Weasleys, Ron and Hermione befriending me and reporting my every action to Dumbles and their jealousy over things I have no control of. Mrs. Weasley pretending to be my mother and planning my wedding with Ginny, who thinks she loves me because you filled her head with stories of the Boy-who-fucking-lived, who doesn't even exist! I'm so sick of all of you! But it doesn't matter anymore. No. I'm leaving." Harry said and stood up.

"Where would you go? You have nowhere to go!" Ginny screamed at him.

"Somewhere I can be myself without any masks or stupid tittles. Somewhere where people love me for who I am and not because they're paid to do it." Harry said softly his voice cold as ice.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go like that, my boy." Dumbledore said standing up his wand in his hand. "The wizarding world needs you to help rebuild it."

"You mean they need the Boy-who-lived or should I say The-Boy-Who-Just-Fucking-Won't-Die" Harry stated and his eyes met briefly with Fred. "I'm sorry to disappoint you old man, but I'm not going to be there to help you. After all, the last enemy that shall be defeated is death and this time I will be The-Boy-Who-Died." Harry said softly and raised his wand to his temple before locking his eyes with Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

Fred watched in horror as the green light filled the room and Harry collapsed lifelessly to the ground. For a terrifying moment he forgot all of their plans and felt his heart break, thinking Harry was dead, until George nudged him to the side and woke him from his trance. He quickly cast the spell on Harry while the people around him snapped out of their shock and ran to him.

"No!"

"Harry!"

"Harry, no! You can't be dead."

"Harry!" People screamed and Fred and George too played their parts. Madam Pomfrey was kneeled by Harry's side casting spells on Harry in hope of him surviving the killing curse again, but there was no sacrifice this time.

"He has no more nargles around him." Luna's dreamy voice said while a lone tear fell down her face. "He's at peace now."

"He's dead." Madam Pomfrey announced crying and the people stopped dead in their tracks. Their Savior was dead and there was nothing they could do.

"W- We s-should bury him in Godric's Hollow." McGonagall said between sobs. "I'm s-sure h-he would like t-to be with his p-parents."

"The last enemy that shall be defeated is death." Remus Lupin stated his voice hollow. Fred could clearly see that he was in shock as he stared at the last connection he had to his best friends. "That's what it says in their tombs."

"We need to arrange him a funeral." Arthur said.

"Of course. I shall arrange a press conference and announce this terrible tragedy. I'm sure the people of our world would like to come and pay their respects to our Savior." Dumbledore said clearly faking sadness.

"You're going to make Harry's funeral into a public event? Are you fucking mad?! All he ever wanted was to be normal. Have friends and worry about things every other teenager does without all the fame. He _HATED _his fame!" Neville screamed. "And do you really think the wizarding world deserves a change to pay their respects to him? After all the shit they put him through this past year!"

"Neville's right. Harry wouldn't want that. He would want his friends and family there." Luna said sounding saner than everyone had ever heard of her. "Though I don't think he would want half of what we thought was his family to attend after hearing all of the manipulations you had in his life." She continued, looking pointedly at Mrs. Weasley, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"They are right. We should make this a quiet affair with only _friends_ and _family_." Arthur said shooting an angry glance at the mentioned people.

"We will take care of his body." Fred said with George nodding beside him.

"Thank you boys." Arthur said and they all got to work.

No one noticed the small beetle leaving from the open window.

* * *

Harry's funeral was scheduled to be two days from his death. Fred and George brought him back to their shop and put him down on the sofa while Fred cast the counter spell 'Electus Vitae' on him.

"How long does it take to take effect?" George asked.

"Half an hour or so." Fred said never taking his eyes off Harry. "What if… What if he doesn't wake up, George? What if something went wrong with his plan?"

"This is Harry we're talking about, Freddie. He wouldn't have done it if he wasn't sure it would work."

"But he cast the _Killing curse_ on himself, George." Fred whispered.

"Yeah, but he has survived it before." George said. "Stop worrying, he'll be just fine."

Fred said nothing and they were silent for a long time before George spoke with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You're so smitten, Freddie." He said as he watched his twin sit by Harry with worry in his eyes.

"Yeah." Fred said before he realized what George had said. "Wait what? Am not! I - this – this is Harry we're talking about." Fred stuttered.

"So? It's obvious you're in love with him, brother." George said. "Just the fact that you didn't tell me you were meeting with him back in Hogwarts tells me as much."

Fred said nothing, knowing his brother was right and just continued waiting for Harry to wake up.

"Have you told him?" George asked and Fred shook his head.

"He's going to leave no matter what I say. It's better he doesn't know."

George regarded his second half silently for a moment before he said.

"You could go with him, you know."

Fred moved his gaze from Harry to his twin and looked at him in surprise.

"You know I would never leave you and our business, Georgie. You know how much it means to me. It was our dream and we have just started to make it come true. I couldn't possibly leave now." He said. He was touched of George's words but knew he couldn't just leave with Harry. He also knew that if he wanted to go, George would let him, even though he would miss him like hell. But the shop was their life-long dream – he wasn't going to back away from it now.

Fred could see George was about to say something, but was cut off by a small groan from the sofa.

"Harry?" Fred said relieved as his eyes fluttered open.

"Fred?" Harry croaked.

"Thank Merlin you're alive." Fred sighed. "What the hell were you thinking, casting a killing curse on yourself?!"

"It had to be done." Harry rasped and nodded his thanks to George, who had given him a glass of water.

"Explain." Fred demanded.

"You remember when you asked why Dumbledore planned me to die when killing Voldy." Harry asked and continued at Fred's nod. "Voldemort survived the night my parents died because he had created a horcrux(the diary), which basically contains a piece of his soul and keeps him anchored to the world. Now, when he disappeared that night he accidently created a second horcrux, which attached to the only living thing in there – me. So, in order to get rid of Voldy completely, I had to kill myself so that the piece of his soul that remained in my scar would die. That is also why Dumbledore planned for me to die – he knew there was a horcrux inside me and also if I died, he could claim the credit of killing Voldy." Harry finished sipping his water while Fred and George stared at him incredulously.

"Well you could have at least told us what you were going to do. I almost forgot to cast the spell because I thought you were dead for real."

"I couldn't. Your reactions had to look real."

"Fine."

"Did you know you were going to survive?" Fred asked after a while.

"Erm… I had a hunch." Harry mumbled refusing to look at Fred in the eyes.

"You cast a killing curse on yourself based on a hunch?!" Fred screamed at him. "And what did you promise me about not doing anything reckless?"

"I know, I'm sorry." Harry said giving a puppy eyes at him, which made his anger, melt away.

"I'm still mad at you." Fred said, though he couldn't convince even himself.

"If you're done, can we concentrate on the matter at hand?" George asked rolling his eyes at the two of them. They were so smitten with each other.

"Sure. Is the doppelganger ready?" Harry asked.

"Yep."

"And my new identity?"

"Yep." George said handing him a stack of papers which contained a passport, birth record etc. "Here you go, Mr. Ethan Summers. You're an American citizen and you have been enrolled into the Salem Institute. You can study both muggle and magical subjects there."

"Thanks guys. This means a lot to me." Harry said.

"Just take care of yourself." Fred said. "And let us know you're alive, once in a while."

"I will." Harry said getting up. "Well I guess this is a goodbye then." He said blinking back tears and hugged Fred tightly. "I'm gonna miss you guys."

"We're gonna miss you too." Fred said hugging him back.

They lingered there for a moment before Harry broke off and went over to George and hugged him too.

"Take care of him for me." He whispered to his ear so quietly that only George could hear it.

"I will." George said softly before they broke off.

And then, after getting his stuff Harry was gone for good, leaving Fred and George stare after him.

"Don't worry, Freddie, if you're meant to be, you'll meet him again." George said putting his arm on his brother's shoulders, pretending not to notice the lone tear that run down Fred's cheek. "Now come on, we need to get the doppelganger to the Burrow."

_'Goodbye Harry Potter.'_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me your opinion on the story and if you have any suggestions I'm willling to read them. Thank you.**

**- Dalnim**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for reviews. This is the third chapter of Without the mask... and we have gone nine years forward. Harry will be now called Ethan for the most part so that it's not so confusing. Hope you like it!**

**Now, I was asked what happened to Harry's wealth, so I hope this chapter clears that off. :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

**9 Years later**

Ethan Summers hummed as he prepared himself his morning tea and took a batch of just-baked cookies from the oven. It was seven in the morning and he was waiting for his best friend Zoey Hunter to stop by in his bakery like she had done every morning since he opened the place. Sure enough the doorbell rang and a petite, pixie-like woman stepped in with her messy, short, black hair fluttering in the wind.

"Good morning Ethan!" She said cheerily.

"Morning Zoey." Ethan answered amused at her cheeriness and handed her a cup of tea and plate of cookies.

"Mmmmm… these are _so_ good!" She said taking a bite of one of them. "Is this the new recipe you made up?"

"Yep, chocolate vanilla cookies with a hint of orange." Ethan said.

"Mmm… Delicious. You gotta put these out for sale." Zoey said.

"I will."

"So, did you hear there's a new shop being opened today?"

"Really? What kind?" Ethan asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. I think it's a joke shop or something." Zoey said frowning. "It's a few blocks from here, on the Silver alley."

"Is it muggle or magical?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has both branches." Zoey said thoughtfully.

The American wizarding world was very different from the Britain's. It was completely merged with the Muggle world and most shops were both muggle and magical, like Ethan's bakery. Ethan had both muggle and magic customers in his café at the same time, but due to the charms around the place muggles couldn't see anything magical even if it happened right in front of them.

"So, let's go check it out today."

"I can't, I have way too much to do today." Ethan said.

"Like what? Come on Ethan, we haven't been out since forever." Zoey pouted.

"We had a night out just last week." Ethan pointed out.

"Well yeah, but it feels like it was ages ago!" Zoey said making Ethan roll his eyes.

"You just want to go flirt with that new waiter in Angel's café." He commented.

"I do not!" Zoey protested and Ethan gave her a look. "Okay, okay, but you can't deny he wasn't hot. I mean all those muscles and…"

"Yeah yeah, I know, but he wasn't my type. I don't go for blonds."

"You're just picky." Zoey accused. "I have tried to set you up with someone since we met nine years ago and you always come up with another excuse. It's time to move on Ethan. You're just wasting yourself away, I mean you're gorgeous! Tall, muscular, with sexy smile and killer eyes, not to mention your hair… I just love your hair." Zoey said looking at Ethan's shoulder-long black hair. "I would go for you myself if you weren't gay and I didn't think you as the brother I never had."

"I have dated before!" Ethan protested blushing faintly at Zoey's words.

"But not seriously. You have only been on one or two dates and only because I made you go."

"Fine, but this doesn't change the fact that I'm busy today." Ethan said. "I have multiple orders I need to make for today and tomorrow. Plus I need to fix up my Convertible."

"You and your passion for sport cars." Zoey said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you have too much money and you don't know what to do with it." Ethan grinned. "It's not like I'll have any children to leave it."

Ethan had five different sport cars – two Ferraris, one Convertible, one Lamborghini and one Porsche – plus two motorcycles and he loved to play with them, fixing them up and modifying them with magic. Luckily for him America had much looser rules concerning muggle artifacts.

"True. So how's your music business going? It's been a while since you have published a new album, isn't it?"

"Actually we have nearly finished our next album. I think we're gonna publish it next month or so. I have last recording tomorrow and Denny said he will take care of the rest like always." Ethan said.

"Is he still trying to get you to go on tour and held gigs?" Zoey asked amused.

"Yep, but I won't do it. I have told him hundreds of times that I only want to make music without all the fame that comes with it. I have had enough of fame to last a life time."

"Yeah. But it's his job as your agent to try to make as much profit as possible."

"I know, but it's not like I need it. I just love making music for music. I wouldn't have ever even created Blake, if Denny hadn't heard me play and sing at school and basically forced me to the recording studio."

"Yeah, I remember that." Zoey chuckled. "You never let anyone hear your music but me and there he was begging to be your agent and let the world hear your music. Never thought you'd be this successful, did you? And with just your albums, without any public appearances or selling fan stuff."

"Definitely not." Ethan agreed.

"But we have gone off topic. If you're too busy today, we must go out tomorrow and have some fun. And don't try to make any excuses; I know you have a day off."

"Fine, we can go after my recording. Come pick me up from the studio at six. I'm going to dedicate my morning to my girls." Ethan grinned at the thought of his cars.

"Perfect!" Zoey exclaimed. "Wear something nice." She winked at him. "Now I got to go, or I'll be late from work."

"Yeah that wouldn't do." Ethan said. "Here take this to the children's Department, will you?" He continued and handed her a box of cookies.

"You spoil them all rotten." Zoey smiled.

"Off you go then Healer Hunter." Ethan grinned at her.

"Bye Ethan." She said and left the bakery.

* * *

The next day found Zoey and Ethan riding hiss blood-red motorcycle around the city to the center.

"So what are we going to do?" Ethan asked getting of the bike in front of his bakery.

"I was thinking of getting a drink and something to eat somewhere and then we could go check out the new shop and maybe go to the club a few streets away."

"Sounds good to me." Ethan said and they started walking down the street towards a popular restaurant. They quickly took a table there and ordered their food before starting their drinks.

"Oh, look that guy is really hot." Zoey said pointing a waiter serving food to the other tables.

"Tall and dark, huh?" Ethan commented.

"Yeah, you should go and ask him out."

"Are you mad? We don't even know if he's gay. And you know it's not like me to just ask strangers out."

"I could ask him for you." Zoey said sipping her Firewhiskey.

"You and alcohol really are not a good combination." Ethan said shaking his head just as the food arrived.

They ate their food and chatted for over an hour before they paid their bill and left, walking towards the new shop on the Silver Street.

"So where is it anyway?" Ethan asked looking around as they had walked around for a while.

"It should be just around the corner." Zoey said.

They walked for a few meters and turned from the corner only for Ethan to stop dead on his feet.

"That's it." Zoey said pointing at the colorful building a few feet from them. "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes."

Ethan stared at the building stunned by the overflow of memories he had tried to bury in his past, coming back to him.

"You okay Ethan?" Zoey asked concerned and Ethan nodded slowly. "Good, let's go check it out. It seems like fun, if the appearance is anything to go by." She said and started walking towards the building.

"Can we not go?" Ethan almost begged. What if the twins were there? What if they recognized him? What if they were mad at him for not keeping in touch? What about Fred? Could he see him again? What if he was married, with a family?

"Why?" Zoey asked and Ethan couldn't come up with a good enough reason. "Come on, it will be fun." She continued totally oblivious to Ethan's distress and dragged him to the shop.

The shop looked like the one in Britain; colorful walls with shelves filled with different products. It was also as full with customers as the shop in Britain had been when Ethan had visited it.

Ethan and Zoey explored the store admiring the twins' work. They had pranks from Instant Animagus to Love Potions and Daydream Charms and everything else you could possibly imagine.

"Ohh, look Ethan, aren't they just cute!" She exclaimed pointing at small furry… things… in a basket on the shell.

"They are called Pygmy Puffs." A voice said from behind them. "It's a miniature version of Puffskein."

Ethan turned around and saw no other than Fred Weasley grinning at them. He looked the same as always, only older and more mature and he had a short messy hair, and Ethan couldn't help but think that he looked really hot. His smile made a shiver ran down Ethan's spine and he could feel all the buried feelings surfacing.

"Fred Weasley at your service." He said with a small bow.

"You're one of the owners aren't you?" Zoey asked Fred and he nodded. "I'm Zoey and this is Ethan." She introduced before turning to Ethan. "Can I have one?" She asked giving him the puppy eyes. "Pretty please."

"Fine, but it's gonna be your birthday present for next week." Ethan said smiling at her, proud of himself for being able to act normal even though Fred was only few feet from him. It seemed that he hadn't recognized him at least for now and it gave him time to decide whether he wanted to restart his friendship with them or not. It all depended on the twins' plans – if they were to stay there he would do it and if they were going back to Britain, it would be better he didn't spend time with them for too much. It would only bring back more, old, deep buried feelings and Ethan didn't think he could deal with that for a second time.

"I love you Ethan!" Zoey exclaimed hugging him tightly before moving to cuddle with her new Pygmy Puff. Zoey and alcohol were definitely not a good combination.

"Nah, you only love me because I'm a good cook." Ethan pointed out chuckling at Zoey's antics.

"Nope, I love you because you're a _great _cook." Zoey said cooing at the Pygmy.

"Fair enough." Ethan laughed. "Now go pay your Pygmy." He continued and handed her a punch of galleons.

"She's quite… bubbly." Fred, who had been observing their exchange, said watching Zoey make her way to the counter.

"Yeah, she's a very cheery person even for normal, but when she drinks something she gets impossible." Ethan chuckled. "And she has only drunk two Firewhiskeys tonight."

"I know the type." Fred grinned.

"So where are you from? You sound British." Ethan asked casually.

"Yep, we come from Britain. We have one shop in London and another one in Scotland." Fred said.

"Oh? So what made you come here? You're a long way from home."

"It was actually my brother's idea. He said it would be good for our reputation and make a good profit having a shop outside the country too."

"Judging by the number of people here, your brother was right." Ethan said. "So are you going to stay here or hire people to take care of the shop and go back to Britain?"

"We haven't made any plans yet, but we're probably going to stay here for the first few years at least." Fred said and Ethan nodded.

"Well, I better get Zoey and prevent her from embarrassing herself in front of George." Ethan said moving towards the counter with Fred on his heels.

"I know a lot of things you could help me with, if you know what I mean." Zoey could be heard flirting with George by the counter.

"How did you know my brother's name was George?" Fred asked frowning and Ethan cursed inwardly for making such a stupid mistake. _'Oh well, here goes nothing.'_

"Why I'm hurt, Gred that you wouldn't recognize me." Ethan said faking a hurt look, his emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. "Nine years isn't that long of a time."

Fred looked at him confusion in his eyes and Ethan helped Zoey pay the Pygmy. "Keep the change." He said to George.

"I need to take this girl home, but if you come to this address tomorrow, I could refresh your memory." Ethan said and gave Fred his business card with his bakery's address. "See you when I see you, Fred." He winked at him and vanished among the customers, leaving Fred stunned, to stare at the small card in his hands, in which read 'Ethan Summers'.

* * *

"Who was that guy from earlier? – The one who gave you his business card and accompanied the cute girl, who had apparently drunk a bit too much." George asked grinning that night after they had closed the shop.

Fred said nothing and just handed the card to him.

"Ethan Summers." George read frowning before his face cleared. "That was Harry?!"

"I guess." Fred said.

"What do you mean you guess?" George asked. "What did he say?"

"Nothing, we just talked about the shop and he asked where we were from and if we were going to stay here in US or go back to Britain and then he said he was going to go and prevent his friend from embarrassing herself in front of you. He called you by your name though I hadn't mentioned it so I asked how he knew it and he said that he was hurt that I didn't recognize him and that nine years wasn't that long of a time." Fred said.

"Seems to me it was Harry. He 'died' nine years ago and it would explain how he knew me, so what's the problem?"

"He didn't look like Harry. He was tall and well-built with long, straight, black hair and he wore no glasses. His voice was different from Harry's too, it was much deeper."_ 'And sexy.' _"He didn't have the scar either."

"It's been _nine years_, Freddie." George said rolling his eyes. "Of course he's going to look different. Harry was only fifteen when he left; he had a lot of growing left to do. And the scar vanished after he killed the soul-piece in it, remember?"

"True, I didn't think about that. I just… kinda thought he would look like he did." Fred said.

"Well, it doesn't seem like a bad change, does it?" George asked grinning knowingly.

"Nope." Fred grinned back at him. "He looked damn hot."

"You're so smitten Freddie. Even after all these years you're still totally smitten." George said shaking his head. "So are you gonna meet with him?"

"He asked me to come to the address in the card. He said he would refresh my memory. Are you coming with?" Fred said.

"Nah, I'll handle the shop while you're there and let you have your reunion with him. Maybe you will end up together at last." George said smirking. "Though, you could ask him if that friend of his is still single."

"You mean Zoey? The one who was flirting with you?"

"Her name's Zoey?"

"Yeah, if I remember correctly."

"That's the one then."

"Fine, I'll ask." Fred grinned. He couldn't wait to see Harry again and could already feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. George had been right – if they were meant to be they would meet again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. If there are any suggestions on how to continue this story, I would be glad to read them.**

**Now, like you could (hopefully) understand from this chap, Harry took his estate with him. Though I never wrote it, he visited the goblins before he went to the WWW shop to ask help from the twins and arranged everything so that he could keep his inheritance. And like we all know, the goblins don't reveal any information, which is why no-one back in Britain knows what happened to Harry's money.**

**The next chapter will be Harry/Ethan and Fred's reunion.**

**- Dalnim**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here we have the fourth chapter of Without the mask... and Ethan and Fred's reunion. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

* * *

The next morning found Fred standing outside the bakery called Seeker's Dream. He was very nervous about meeting Harry again and didn't know what he should say. Should he be angry that he didn't keep in touch or should he just be grateful he was alive and well. After a few minutes of pondering he decided to pick up his Gryffindor courage and just go with the flow.

Fred entered the bakery and was ambushed right away by the most delicious smells he had ever smelled. He could smell fresh bread and cookies and brownies and tarts and all kinds of pastries, which made his mouth water. The bakery was very cozy with small tables at the café side and the counter full of various treats. The café side was full of people and Fred could see a young, maybe fifteen or sixteen-year-old girl dancing from table to table serving them. After a few minutes the girl noticed him and came to welcome him in.

"Hello, welcome to the Seeker's Dream. How can I help you?" She said cheerily.

"Erm… I'm here to see Ethan Summers." Fred said.

"Ok, if you wait here for a second I'll go get him." The girl said and walked to the door that Fred assumed led to the kitchen. "There's someone here to see you Mr. Summers." She shouted by the door.

"Thanks, Susie, and how many times I have to tell you to call me Ethan?" Ethan said coming from the kitchen covered in powder and smiled to the young girl. The girl blushed and mumbled and apology before going back to work.

"Hey." Ethan said to Fred and smiled him in a way that made almost Fred's knees fail him.

"Hey."

"Let's go to the back, it's quieter there." He said before turning to Susie, who was tending the counter. "I'm taking my break now; will you be okay by yourself till Matt gets here? He should be here in about ten minutes."

"I'll be fine, Mr. Sum… I mean Ethan." Susie said.

Ethan nodded at her and turned around to walk back to the kitchen with Fred on his heels. They walked through the kitchen to the back of the room, where was a small living room with a sofa, table and chairs.

"Take a seat." Ethan said motioning to the sofa as he cast a cleansing spell upon himself and took off his apron. "Can I get you anything? Tea? Coffee? I just made a bunch of cupcakes if you want to try. It's all on the house."

"Tea is fine and I could try one of your cupcakes." Fred said sitting down on the sofa. Ethan poured them a cup of tea and put the cupcakes on the table along with a few cookies, before sitting down next to him, while Fred took a bite from one of the cupcakes.

"Mmmm… Wow, these are delicious." He moaned. "Did you make them yourself?"

"Yeah, I make all our treats, though I'm training one of my workers as my helper."

"Really?" Fred asked. "I thought you hated cooking, you know, after the Dursleys."

"So, you remembered." Ethan said smiling widely. "I wasn't sure you did."

"Of course I remembered! You really thought I wouldn't remember you, Harry? I just didn't dare to believe it was really you at first." Fred said. "Though, I guess I should call you Ethan now."

"I missed you Fred." Ethan said suddenly hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too." Fred said.

"So what have you been up to all these years?" Fred asked.

"Well… after I got here I just spent the summer getting to know my way around here and getting used to being Ethan and not having to worry about having a mad man after you or pretending to be someone I didn't want to be in order to please others. Basically I just learned to relax and have fun, be a proper teenager for once." Ethan said. "It wasn't easy and I was very uncomfortable letting my guard down, but eventually I did it."

"So you spend the summer partying… Found any good-looking guys?" Fred asked wiggling his eyebrows though he hoped his answer was no.

"Not really. I have dated a few times, but nothing serious. Zoey has been trying to set me up with numerous guys since we met, but I wasn't really interested in any of them."

Fred was dancing futterwacken inside of his head at hearing this. _'He's still single!'_

"So how did you meet Zoey?"

"It was the first day of school at Salem. I was the new guy on the sixth grade and she was assigned to show me around and stuff. I was very annoyed with her at first as she was asking questions all the time and being so cheery and bubbly, but in the end I warmed up to her and we got to know each other better and now she's like the sister I never had and my best friend." Ethan said fondly.

"I remember when I first met her she was very appalled at how thin and small I was and my clothes and everything. I had brought some new clothes when I arrived, but you know me, I had never been shopping clothes before, so I had no idea what looked good and what to buy, so she dragged me shopping with her after school and helped me find my style. She also made sure I ate enough and made me drink nutrition potions every day until I was the size I was supposed to be." Ethan laughed memorizing. "She's actually the only one who knows I was ever Harry Potter."

"She knows?" Fred asked surprised. "Wow, I didn't think you'd ever tell anyone."

"I know, I wasn't going to at first, but it was just something I couldn't keep from her. She's like my sister – my twin – like George is for you. We don't really have secrets between us."

Fred nodded understandingly.

"How did she react to you being Harry Potter? It's not really unknown name here either."

"She was very surprised, of course, but luckily she didn't start worshipping me or anything, but treated me like she always did or maybe I should say she reacted like a mother/sister when I told her about my 'adventures' in Hogwarts. I think my left ear still hasn't recovered." Ethan chuckled. "Anyway, it has helped a lot to talk to her about the things I went through in my childhood and youth. She has been my rock all these years, when I couldn't have you."

Fred smiled at that.

"But enough about me." Ethan said. "Tell me what you've been doing. You mentioned you opened another shop."

"Yeah, we brought out Zonkos and have now another shop in Hogsmeade. I haven't really been doing anything apart from business. First we were busy with the shop in Diagon alley, since we had just started when you left and then we started to expand our business and eventually ended up here." Fred shrugged.

"What, nothing on personal field? I would have thought your mother would have married you off by now, you're nearly 26 already." Ethan teased.

"Nah, George tried to get me go out more and set me up with people, but I wasn't interested. Hell, he even set me up with Lee once, but we're just friends. He's actually dating Oliver Wood at the moment. And mum doesn't have much say in things anymore."

"Oh? How so?" Ethan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Dad was very pissed off at her for making that marriage contract with Dumbledore between you and Ginny and on top off that he found out that she had given Ginny love potions to give you for the next year and taken some money from your vaults every year you spent with us." Fred said ashamed for his mother's actions. "Anyway, dad threatened to divorce her if she doesn't change her ways and made sure she had no power in our family anymore." He continued still not looking at him.

"Hey, it's not your fault your mum acted like that." Ethan said putting his hand under Fred's chin and making him look at him.

"I know. It's just… she's my _mum_ and she does something like that while pretending to care for you like her own son." Fred said sadly. "I was really proud of dad standing up to her like that. It was about time."

"What about the others? How are they?"

"Well, Bill and Charlie are the same still working as a curse-breaker and a dragon handler. Bill actually married Fleur Delacour few years after you left and have three daughters and Charlie's still married to his dragons." Fred laughed. "Percy came back after he realized we were right and the Ministry wrong and has been more relaxed after that. He's not so uptight anymore and even jokes sometimes. I think it might be due to his wife Audrey and their son Lucas that he has loosened up. Anyway, Ron failed to get into Auror training and is now a coach to the Canons, so he's happy there. And Ginny… well Ginny's working as a journalist for Daily Prophet, but that's all I know… haven't really seen her much and George is same as me, just working at the moment." He finished.

"I'm glad Percy came back and everyone's doing well." Ethan smiled.

"Yeah, as far as I know they are." Fred said. "We… George and I haven't really kept in touch with them apart from dad and Percy and occasional letter to Charlie and Bill. That's why it wasn't really hard to move here."

"How did your family take it when you decided to move here?"

"We only told Dad and Percy and they said they were gonna miss us, but that they were proud of us." Fred shrugged. "We haven't got anything back from Bill or Charlie yet."

Ethan nodded.

"Do you know anything about Hermione?"

"Not really. After she graduated, she disappeared to the Muggle world and I have only seen her once or twice while visiting your grave."

"You have visited my grave?" Ethan asked surprised.

"Yeah. It would be weird if we didn't – you were our friend after all. Gotta keep up appearances." Fred smirked. "Anyway, I think Hermione really realized the error on her way and regretted how she treated you. I heard she was less enthusiastic to show off her knowledge during her last two years at Hogwarts and she actually declined her post as a Head Girl."

"Well, I'm glad if she did. I think that she genuinely wanted to be my friend at first and she's a great person inside, but she just let her need to prove herself get the better off her. And Dumbledore's manipulations didn't really help either."

"Did you hear what happened to Dumbledore?" Fred asked.

"Yes, I read about that. His tittles ribbed off of him and kicked out of Hogwarts before send to Azkaban. Serves him right, if you ask me." Ethan said.

"Yeah. He has messed with too many people's lives already." Fred said.

"I wondered though, how Rita Skeeter found out about everything Dumbledore and the others had done to me and my death so quickly, unless someone at the meeting babbled. Of course there's the possibility that she was eavesdropping in her Animagus form."

"I wouldn't put it pass her." Fred said. "But at least this time she didn't write any lies – it was all true."

"Yeah…" Ethan said. "Have you heard anything from Remus? How did he take my… death?"

"It was hard on him… losing the last connection to your parents plus losing Sirius at the same time, but Tonks pulled him out of it after some time. They are married now and have a seven-year-old son, Teddy. He's a metamorphmagus like his mum, but doesn't have the Lycanthropy – only better hearing, sight and smell than normal people."

"That's good." Ethan said smiling. "I was afraid he might not get over it, with Sirius dying too and all."

"What about you? How did you take his death? He was your godfather after all."

"I was sad of course, but I told myself that he was happy where he was now… with my parents, probably pranking God or something with my dad." Ethan chuckled faintly. "I never really got to know him properly and I think he couldn't really separate me from my dad and see me as me instead of him. The twelve years in Azkaban was too much for him, I think, and then being on the run and locked at his childhood home, full of bad memories. I think it's better this way – he's at peace now."

Fred nodded in agreement and they were silent for a moment, both lost in their thoughts.

"Oh, shit, it's two already, I have to get back to work." Ethan said suddenly looking at the clock. He couldn't believe they had been talking for two hours straight.

"You never did tell me how you ended up owning a bakery." Fred stated as he stood up.

"How about I tell you later today at dinner?" Ethan asked mischievously. "I'll bring you more cupcakes and cookies."

"With an offer like that how could I refuse? You have yourself a date Mr. Summers." Fred winked at him licking his lips at the thought of the cupcakes and cookies.

"Brilliant. I'll pick you up at say… five thirty?" Ethan grinned.

"Five thirty is good. We close the shop at five, since it's Saturday."

"Great." Ethan said hugging Fred. "I'm glad you are here Fred."

"And I'm glad to be here." Fred said hugging him back and loving every second of having him in his arms. They parted slowly and Ethan took Fred to the door.

"Oh, before I forget, George told me to ask you if Zoey was single." Fred grinned.

"You can tell him that she is, but if he wants to court her he needs to deal with me first. I'm not letting just anyone date my sister." Ethan joked half serious.

"I'll be sure to inform him of that." Fred laughed and after a quick hug he was gone.

* * *

With Fred gone, Ethan returned to work only to find Susie and Matt waiting for him in the kitchen.

"Sorry guys, I lost track of time." Ethan apologized. "I'll make it up to you sometime."

"Don't worry about it boss." Matt smirked at him knowingly with Susie.

"What are you two smirking at?" He asked looking at his employees.

"Nothing." They both said as one.

"We were just fine working by ourselves. We didn't want to bother you – you looked so cozy with him." Matt smirked.

"For the record, he is very cute, sir." Susie added. "I mean, Ethan."

"So did you ask him out already?" Matt asked teasingly.

"Don't you two have work to do?" Ethan asked trying to hide the blush that slowly appeared on his face.

"Yes, sir." They said and mock saluted him before moving back to the counter and serving customers.

"What did I do to deserve so nosy employees?" Ethan muttered to himself as he cleaned the kitchen.

"You're too nice and friendly with them. They're comfortable with you and not afraid to tease you, because they know you don't get offended and fire them for that." A voice said from behind him making him jump.

"Holy shit Zoey, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Ethan exclaimed turning around.

"It's not my fault you're not paying attention." Zoey protested. "Now, I saw a certain red-head exit the bakery just few minutes ago…" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I had a reunion with Fred on my lunch break."

"Huh?"

Ethan sighed and cast a silencing charm on the kitchen.

"You remember what I told you about the Weasleys?" Ethan asked and Zoey looked at him blankly. "You know, before I came here… In Britain…"

Suddenly Zoey's face cleared and she realized what he was saying.

"Oh. Oh… OH! The Weasley twins! Oh my god, they're here? _He's _here?" Zoey exclaimed. "That's why you didn't want to go to the shop yesterday… I'm sorry Ethan, I didn't realize."

"It's okay, it turned out right." Ethan said.

"So, you had a reunion? Did you ask him out yet?" Zoey asked eagerly.

"Not you too…" Ethan complained. "We're having dinner tonight."

"You are?" Zoey asked surprised. "Oh, I'm so happy for you!" She exclaimed hugging him.

"I didn't say it was a date, I… I don't know. I don't really know if it's a date or just… two old friends having dinner and catching up."

"Oh. What did he say?"

"Well he asked me why I own a bakery when I used to hate cooking so I told him I would tell him over a dinner later today and he told me I had myself a date, but I don't know if he really meant it as a _date_."

"Did you invite his brother too?" Zoey asked.

"Err… No." Ethan asked. He hadn't even thought of inviting George. "Do you think I should have? I mean I was friends with him too, though not as close as with Fred."

"Well then it's definitely a date!" Zoey exclaimed. "What time are you going?"

"I told him I would pick him up at five thirty."

"Five thirty?! Oh, we must leave and go shopping. We need to make you look presentable."

"No, no, no. I'm not going anywhere, I have work to do." Ethan protested.

"Susie and Matt will be just fine without you. They will understand – they know you haven't been on a date in ages and you need to look good. It's been decided, we're going and I'm not taking a 'no' for an answer." Zoey said folding her hands.

"I can't just leave. I was already an hour late because of my lunch break."

"_You_ were late?" Zoey asked amazed. "How is that even possible? You're never late anywhere!"

"Yeah, err… I was just catching up with Fred and lost track of time." Ethan said sheepishly.

"Oh, this guy is totally perfect for you! That's even more reason to go shopping and look good for your date." Zoey said walking towards the café side.

"Hey, I'm still not going." Ethan tried to protest, but Zoey was already gone.

After a few minutes she came back with a satisfied smile on her face.

"It's settled then. Susie will cover your shift for you and you are free to go."

Ethan slumped in defeat and moved to the back room and picked his leather jacket. They walked back to the café side and Ethan turned to Susie.

"Thanks for doing this, you really didn't have to. You can take the day off on Monday; I'll cover your shift for you."

"Thanks, Ethan." Susie smiled. "Have fun on your date."

Ethan just groaned and waved his hand at them before exiting the bakery with Zoey on his heels. They took Ethan's yellow Porsche and started driving towards the shopping center.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Fred entered the joke shop with a goofy smile on his face and was right away confronted by his twin.

"Well? How did it go?" George asked. "Judging by that stupid smile you have on your face it went well. Now spill."

"Geez, you're like gossipy teenage girl George." Fred laughed at his brother, who shot him a look. "Okay, okay, it went fine. We talked for two hours straight, just catching up, on his lunch break, and then he ended up being an hour late for work."

"Well that's a good sign. So… is he still single? Did you ask him out yet?"

"Yes and no, he asked me."

"Really? He asked you on a date?" George asked eagerly.

"Yeah, or at least I think it's a date… We're going out for dinner tonight." Fred said hesitating.

"What do you mean you _think _it's a date?"

"Well, I asked him something and he told me that he would answer it tonight over a dinner and I told him he had himself a date and then we just agreed that he picks me up at five thirty." Fred said.

"Sounds like a date to me." George said. "So where does he work?"

"He owns a bakery a few blocks from here and he's basically the main cook there." Fred said. "You should try some of his treats; they are the most delicious thing I have ever eaten."

"You're so smitten Freddie." George said shaking his head fondly. "Anyway did you ask him about Zoey?"

"Yeah, I did and she's still single, but you'd better watch out. Harry – or Ethan – regards her as his sister, his twin, and told me that you need to get his approval first." Fred warned.

"I'm not scared of Harry… or Ethan." George said.

"Ah, but brother dearest, you forget that he's not the small, scrawny, cute, I-would-never-hurt-a-fly boy anymore, if he ever was." Fred said. "I mean did you see those muscles he has when he was here yesterday?"

"Damn, you're right." George gulped.

"Don't worry Georgie, you will do just fine." Fred said putting an arm over his shoulders.

"Just worry about yourself Freddie. In case you haven't realized, you're going on your first date with the man you have been in love with for the past ten years." George countered and Fred paled his stomach full of butterflies.

It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think. I also hope for some suggestions on how to continue this story, since I only have written Fred and Ethan's first date and a few other scenes, but then nothing. Should I end this sometime soon or do you have any suggestions for me? Also do you want to see Zoey and George together?**

**- Dalnim**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here we have the fifth chapter of the story and Ethan and Fred's first date. I also included some Zoey/George interaction and hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

At 5.25 pm Ethan parked his motorcycle – a black one this time – in front of the WWW- shop and hopped off. He was wearing tight black jeans, black/gray button-up shirt and a leather jacket, which according to Zoey made him look very sexy. He walked to the door and knocked sharply while trying to calm down the butterflies in his stomach. He tried to tell himself that it was only Fred he was going out with, and that there was no reason to be nervous, but it was different this time – this time it was a _date._

Ethan took a deep breath trying to relax just as the door opened and revealed a handsome red-head.

"Why, hello there gorgeous." He said grinning.

"Good evening, George." Ethan smirked.

"Damn, you can still tell us apart without a second glance." George muttered disappointed. "Can't you just tell me how you do it?" He pouted moving away so that Ethan could get in.

"Nope." Ethan said as he stepped inside. "It's good to see you George." He said and hugged him shortly.

"It's good to see you too Mr. Summers." George said and winked. "Now, would you just tell me how you can tell me and Freddie apart?"

"No can do." Ethan said.

"Even, if I don't let Fred to go out with you tonight, if you don't tell me?" George tried.

"Ah, but Georgie, my old friend, you forget that you need to get through me in order to date my sister." Ethan said smirking as George grimaced. He had won this round.

"Fine." George mumbled just as Fred stepped into the room dressed in a t-shirt, jeans and a dragon hide jacket.

"Hey." Ethan said smiling as he saw Fred and the butterflies were back in full force.

"Hey, Ethan." Fred said.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Have fun lovebirds!" George shouted after them as they left his face in a wide grin and Ethan just waved his hand at him.

"I wonder how long it takes for him to notice he has a blue hair." Ethan grinned making Fred laugh.

"Hopefully not till tomorrow." He said chuckling. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking of having Italian food…" Ethan said. "Do you still like Italian?"

"Yes, I do. It's still one of my favorites."

"Let's go then." Ethan said hopping onto his bike and handing Fred one of the helmets.

"Cool bike." Fred said admiring the bike.

"Yeah, I got two of them." Ethan grinned. "One red and one black. Oh, and remind me to introduce you to my girls sometime."

"Your girls?" Fred asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Yeah, my Convertible, Porsche, two Ferraris and Lamborghini." Ethan said laughing at Fred's face, feeling secretly pleased at his reaction.

"You call your cars, your girls?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yeah, it's an American thing, I think. People here refer to cars, ships, bikes and whatever, as 'she', so it has kinda just stuck with me." Ethan explained.

Fred just nodded before putting the helmet on and they started driving. It was a twenty minute drive to the Italian restaurant, but neither man minded. It felt good to be so close to each other, with Fred having his hands wrapped tightly around Ethan's waist, but soon enough they were in front of the restaurant and they had to give up their comfortable position.

They stepped off the bike and Ethan led them to a small, very cozy looking place and gave his name to the waitress, who led them to a nice window table that had a great view to the park next to the restaurant that led to a small lake.

Ethan and Fred fell to a comfortable silence as they studied their menus until they both decided to just order pasta.

"So, are you finally going to tell me how you became a baker?" Fred asked as they waited for their food.

"Right, well you know how I always hated it when I had to cook for Dursleys, even though I was pretty good at it?" Ethan said and Fred nodded. "Well, when I went to Salem, we all had to study domestic science as it's considered important here that young people are taught to cook for themselves, both magically and muggle way, so I too had to enter that course. Anyway, while there I found that I actually enjoyed cooking when I didn't _have _to do it. I found it really relaxing and I just wanted to try and make new things all the time – which made our teacher mad –especially when I bake. So, I found baking to be my calling and Zoey convinced me to open my own bakery after we finished school." He finished.

"I'm glad you did." Fred said. "You're an amazing cook."

"Thanks." Ethan said smiling.

"So tell me about your school years. What were the classes like and how did it feel like to be finally yourself without having to downplay your abilities?" Fred asked.

"It was wonderful. I could just be myself without having to worry about my friends getting jealous of my knowledge or skills, or getting beaten for getting good grades. I blended in with the other students and nobody stared at me more than the first few days and that too was because I was the new student and not because some stupid tittle." Ethan said smiling faintly. "And the classes were amazing! I had taken my OWLs during the summer so I could attend the sixth year and found that Salem has very versatile curriculum. They have all the same subjects as Hogwarts apart from Divination – they think it's waste of time – plus a few others like Dueling, Warding and Healing and the muggle subjects. Many of the subjects are blended with their muggle counterpart like Potions and Chemistry for example. It's really useful to know how different muggle substances react with magical ones. I think Hogwarts should take a leaf out of Salem's book, it's so old-fashioned compared to it."

"Sounds interesting." Fred nodded. "So what did you get from your OWLs and NEWTs?"

"I got 12 OWLs and 14 NEWTs."

"What! How the hell did you do that?" Fred exclaimed.

"Well… I studied a lot during the summer. Transfiguration, Potions, DADA, Charms, Astronomy, Herbology, COMC and Muggle studies were easy and I had studied Runes and Arithmancy on breaks and while at Durskaban whenever I could, so they were easy too. I only had to study for History as I knew the exam would be of American History, of which I knew nothing about. Plus I had to choose one extra of Healing, Warding or Dueling. I did Dueling." Ethan explained.

"What were your scores?" Fred asked still gobsmacked.

"All straight Os except for Dueling, DADA and History; I got O+ on both Dueling and DADA and E on History."

"You're mad." Fred said shaking his head. "Do I even want to know what your scores were on NEWTs?"

"I dropped out of History and took up Home Economics, Warding and Healing. I had O in all but DADA, Dueling and Home Economics, which were all O+." Ethan said grinning at Fred's dumfounded expression.

"Damn." Fred said. "You're even worse than Perce. He got straight Os, but none O+. Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised… you were always intelligent even though you didn't show it in class."

"Thanks Fred." Ethan said.

They chatted while they ate for hours before Ethan suggested they take a walk in the park next to the restaurant before heading back. They walked in comfortable silence for a while before sitting down on a bench by the lake and stared at the full moon that rose to the sky.

"Are you mad at me for not keeping in touch apart from that note I sent after I arrived, even though I promised I would?" Ethan asked after a while.

Fred thought for a moment pondering his answer before he said:

"Yes and no, I guess. I hated it when I didn't know where you were and if you were okay, but then again I knew that you wouldn't be able to send much letters when you were supposed to be dead. I guess I just wished you had let us know you were alive every now and then."

"I'm sorry I didn't." Ethan said and sighed. "I just… I guess I just wanted to forget my past and concentrate on my new life. I convinced myself that you would forget all about me in a few years if you heard nothing from me and that if it was meant to be we would meet again."

"That's what George said, too." Fred said quietly.

"What?"

"That, if we were meant to be we would meet again." Fred continued.

"Maybe it's a sign." Ethan said half serious as he looked deeply into Fred's blue eyes.

"I could never forget you Ethan. Not even if you gave me hundred years." Fred said. He was so close that Ethan could feel his warm breath on his skin.

"I couldn't forget you either, Fred." Ethan said as he raised his hand trailing it down Fred's cheek, stroking it gently. Fred closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into his touch while Ethan studied the face of the man he was madly in love with, memorizing it, before slowly leaning in and brushing his lips softly with Fred's into a lingering kiss.

Ethan had imagined kissing Fred hundreds of times, but nothing he had ever imagined could be compared to how the real thing felt. The kiss was gentle, a bit shy and exploring, but they could clearly feel the spark between them. They felt complete in each other's arms, like they belonged there and neither wanted to let the other go or stop their kiss.

They kissed for what felt like hours though really was only a few seconds, both pouring their feelings that they had tried to bury so many years ago, into the kiss.

"I missed you Fred." Ethan said as they broke off, leaning his head onto Fred's shoulder.

"I missed you too Ethan."

* * *

Zoey was watching TV at the apartment above Ethan's bakery waiting for him to come back from his date, in order to get all the juicy details from him. She was happy that Ethan had met Fred again and that they were finally giving a shot to their relationship. She only hoped that Fred felt the same for Ethan – otherwise it would break Ethan's heart and Zoey didn't like seeing her brother in pain.

Yes, Zoey was very aware of how much Ethan really loved Fred, even though he hadn't seen him in nearly ten years. Zoey could hear it every time he talked about him – which was a lot – and every time she tried to set him up with someone. Ethan always came up with an excuse to not to have to go, or if he went – usually because she forced him to – the guy was never his type or had some flaw. In short, none of the guys made it to the second date. Zoey of course knew why none of the guys qualified – they weren't Fred.

Zoey was brought out of her musings by a phone ringing. She stood up from the sofa and picked the phone up, answering it:

"Hello?"

"Zoey, is that you?" A familiar voice asked at the end of the line. Zoey recognized it as her friend and colleague Jennifer Stone.

"Hi Jen, yeah it's me." Zoey said. "Why are you calling in Ethan's phone?"

"I need to speak with him, urgently. Is he there?" Jennifer asked.

"No, he's out and I don't know where he went or when he's coming back. Why do you need to speak with him? Has something happened?" Zoey asked frowning.

"We just had Matthew Lewis come in along with his family. They were gravely injured and are in the ER at the moment. Ethan's number was marked as ICE for all of them. We need him to come and fill some paperwork." Jen explained. "Also the Lewis' youngest son, Ryan, needs someone to take care of him for the time being and we were hoping that Ethan could take him in. Otherwise he'll be sent into foster care and you know what they're like… Matthew is Ethan's employee, isn't he? Do you think he could take care of little Ryan?"

"Yeah he is. Been for five years now. And I'm sure Ethan can take Ryan for a little while." Zoey said shocked of what she had learned. "What happened to them? "She asked. "Are they going to be okay?"

"It was a car crash. A truck crashed their car from the side and send it spinning – the driver died immediately. It has been speculated that he was drunk, but nothing have been proved yet. Matthew and his parents suffered grave injuries and are in a critical condition. I'm not going to lie to you Zoey, it's not looking good." Jennifer said gravely and Zoey paled. "On a happier note, little Ryan is fine and was not affected by the crash due to someone casting a protective shield around him or accidental magic."

"Thanks Jen, I'll try to find Ethan and inform him of the situation." Zoey sighed.

"Thanks bring him to the hospital when you find him."

"We'll come as soon as possible. Keep me updated on the situation, would you?"

"Sure. Bye Zoey."

"Bye Jen." Zoey said and put the phone down, cursing. Why did it have to happen today of all days? Just as Ethan was having his first date with Fred and everything was going well. And he didn't even take his phone with him or tell her where he was taking Fred.

Zoey quickly changed her clothes and apparated to the backyard where Ethan had left one of his bikes. She got on and started driving as fast as she could towards the WWW –shop deciding it was her best chance at finding Ethan as quickly as possible – he would have to take Fred home after all. Ten minutes later she was knocking outside the joke shop.

"Why hello there, beautiful." A still blue haired George Weasley winked at her leaning to the doorway as he opened the door and Zoey quickly noticed that his blue button-up shirt – which brought out his eyes – and hair – very well... - was open and she could clearly see his well-toned body. Zoey could feel her face heating up as she remembered her drunken flirting attempts the day before and now she couldn't take her eyes off his chest – not that flattering way of introducing oneself.

"Um… Hi." Zoey said trying to collect herself and concentrate on the matter at hand. "Have Ethan and Fred returned yet?"

"No, they haven't. Why?" George asked arching an eyebrow.

"One of Ethan's employees is in the hospital and they need him there, but he didn't have his phone with him and I don't know where they went." Zoey explained. "He didn't happen to mention where he was taking Fred?"

"No he didn't." George said. "Do you want to come inside and wait for him here? I'm sure they won't be long."

"Are you sure? I'm not interrupting anything?" Zoey asked her eyes falling back to his bare chest against her will.

"Oh no, I have no plans for the evening." George assured her.

"Well if you're sure then. Thanks." She said and stepped in. George led her up the stairs into the apartment above the shop.

"Do you want some tea while you wait?" George asked.

"Yes, thank you." Zoey said looking around the place. It was very cozy two bedroom, a living room, bathroom and kitchen apartment, decorated with bright colors. Zoey felt like it was very Fred and George kind of place even though she didn't know them personally – Ethan had told her enough about them for her to get a picture. Surprisingly though, the place was very clean, which wasn't characteristic for the twins, at least from what Zoey knew about them.

Zoey was brought out of her thought when George handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks." She said trying not to stare at his muscled chest.

"Do you mind if I go and take a quick shower?" George asked running a hand through his blue hair – Zoey thought better not to ask. "I was just about to go when you knocked."

_'Well, that explains the shirt. I almost thought he was having company.' _Zoey thought at the back of her mind.

"Yes, I mean no, I don't mind at all. Don't mind me; just do what you were planning to do like I wasn't even here." Zoey rambled on.

"I can't possibly ignore a beautiful lady like you, now can I?" George winked at her laughing at her ramblings and the blush that crept on her face at his words. "Just make yourself at home. I'll be right back." He continued and walked to the bathroom.

_'Damn Weasley charm.'_ Zoey cursed._ 'Ethan was right, they are irresistible.' _Zoey took deep breaths trying to collect herself and get rid of the blush on her face, all the while hoping that Ethan would return soon.

Ten minutes later George emerged from the bathroom only wearing a towel as he crossed the kitchen to his bedroom. '_God dammit he's doing this on purpose!' _Zoey thought. _'And the worst thing is that it's working…'_

"Enjoying the view?" He asked as he passed her, giving her a lopsided grin and Zoey couldn't help but stare at the wet, well-toned body in front of her. Damn he looked hot. _'Get a grip of yourself, Hunter. This is not the time for this.' _She told herself as she tore her eyes off the view.

"Yes, I like your hair. Blue suits you very well." She countered betting that he didn't know he had a blue hair.

"What?" George stuttered taken aback and conjured a mirror. Zoey laughed at his expression as he turned crimson at the sight of his hair and quickly disappeared to his bedroom. '_Revenge is sweet.' _She thought giggling.

A few minutes later George came back from his room – fully clothed this time, though he wore a very tight t-shirt and his hair back to the Weasley-red – and sat down next to her with a cup of tea in his hand.

"So, what do you think of Ethan and Fred dating?" George asked having gotten over his embarrassment – after all a good prankster could take a prank upon himself and laugh it off. "From what I gathered you two are pretty close."

"I'm glad he's finally dating! I've been trying to set him up with numerous guys since we met, but none lasted for a second date. I only hope your brother's as much in love with Ethan as he's with him." Zoey said.

"No need to worry about that. Freddie's been totally smitten with him for the past ten years." George assured her.

"Well, that's a relief. Ethan deserves to be happy after all he's been through."

"That he does." George agreed.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment both lost in their thoughts, until it was broken by Zoey's phone ringing.

"Jen, how are they?" Zoey asked answering.

"I'm sorry to say I have bad news, Zoey." Jen said somberly.

"What? What happened? Is Matt okay?" Zoey asked paling slightly. She had a bad feeling about this and didn't like the tone of Jennifer's voice at all.

"Matthew is the same, still in a critical condition – it's his parents. I'm sorry Zoey, their injuries were too fatal – we lost them."

"Oh my god." Zoey gasped putting a hand over her mouth and she could feel the tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Thanks Jen. I'll come there with Ethan as soon as he comes." Zoey choked and shut the phone.

"What happened?" George asked gently, concern shining through his blue eyes.

"It's Matt's parents – they – they didn't make it." Zoey managed to say before breaking down crying. George put his arms around her comfortingly and held her as she cried into his chest.

Ten minutes later she calmed down and untangled herself from George's arms feeling embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I really should stop getting into these situations with you. First I'm flirting with you when I'm drunk and now I'm crying all over you." She continued burying her face into her hands, not daring to look at George.

"Oh, it's okay, I don't mind." George said mischievously. "Though, I would have thought you wouldn't remember our meeting yesterday." He commented trying to lighten the mood and get Zoey something else to think about.

"Yeah, well, I didn't at first. Ethan informed me of it and then it came back to me later. Me and alcohol are not a good combination. I have a really bad drinking-head." Zoey said giving a watery laugh.

"Yeah I gathered." George grinned. "Though, if you want to repay me, you could accompany me for lunch sometime." He said making Zoey look at him.

She thought for a moment before answering:

"Does Monday sound good?"

"Perfect. It's a date then, Miss Zoey." George said his face lighting up. "You're name is Zoey, right?" He frowned.

"Oh my god, I haven't even properly introduced myself." Zoey exclaimed in horror, wishing she could just disappear. "I just feel like I already know you and Fred with Ethan talking about you so much that I didn't realize that you wouldn't know me." She continued embarrassed. "And yes, I'm Zoey, Zoey Hunter. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"George Weasley." George said laughing as he shook her hand. _'He has such a nice laugh, too…'_

"So, Ethan has told you about us?"

"Yes, he has. He likes to talk about the good times of his past and you and your brother are usually among his best memories. Though he speaks about Fred more than you for obvious reasons, but I feel like I already know you."

"Well, then I just need to get to know you." George said.

Zoey smiled at him briefly and was just about to say something when they heard Ethan's bike stop outside the shop.

"They're here." Zoey said and stood up, quickly walking down the stairs and stepping outside with George on her heels, just in time to see Ethan kissing Fred deeply.

George catcalled at them drawing their attention to him and Zoey and they started walking hand in hand towards them.

"Hey sis, what are you doing here?" Ethan asked her surprised and concerned seeing the tear strikes on her cheeks.

"It's Mr. and Mrs. Lewis, Ethan. They're dead."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I hope you liked the interraction between Zoey and George and that Zoey didn't appear unconcerned towards the Lewis'. Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter/story.**

**I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter as I haven't written it yet and I only have ideas for the beginning, but I'll post it as soon as I can. If you have any ideas for the continuation of this story please review and tell me about it. Thanks.**

**- Dalnim**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's the sixth chapter of Without your mask... where will be some background info of Matt and the Lewis'. It's also the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the song****_ 'Ironic'_****.**

**o/** song** \o**

"speak"

'Thoughts'

* * *

**Previously: "**_It's Mr. and Mrs. Lewis', Ethan. They're dead."_

* * *

"What?" Ethan asked shocked, the words not registering.

"It was a car crash. Their injuries were too fatal, they didn't make it. And Matt's in critical condition." Zoey said, fresh tears running down her face. She hugged Ethan, who was still trying to progress what she was saying.

"What – What about Ryan? Tell me he's not… He's only a baby." Ethan asked feeling completely numb. He couldn't believe what had happened.

"Ryan's fine. There was a protective shield around him." Zoey said wiping her face. "Jennifer asked if you could take him for a couple of days. At least until we know whether M-Matt's gonna make it or not. She wants you to go to the hospital as soon as possible."

"I – Of course I'll take him." Ethan said before turning to Fred. "I don't know if I'm gonna make it to our date tomorrow, but I'll call you, okay?" He said to him and Fred nodded and they shared a brief kiss while Zoey spoke with George.

"Call me about the Monday." She said and gave him her business card. "And thanks for the tea and… you know… everything."

They shared brief goodbyes before Ethan apparated away sending his bike to his house, but Zoey lingered for a moment and addressed Fred.

"You break his heart and I'll kill you." She said before following Ethan and leaving the twins staring after them, both thinking about the person they liked/loved.

* * *

Ethan and Zoey arrived at the hospital and quickly made their way to the info point.

"Hey Sarah, have you seen Jennifer? We're her for the Lewis family." Zoey said greeting at the elderly woman behind the desk.

"Hello Zoey, Ethan." She nodded at them. "Jennifer is at the ER at the moment. You can find her there."

"Thanks." Zoey said and they headed towards the emergency room.

"Oh good, you're here." A brown-haired healer said as they approached her.

"Hi Jen, is there anything new?" Zoey asked her.

"No, I'm afraid not. Matthew's condition hasn't changed. We have done all we could for him. Now it's up to him whether he will make it or not." Jennifer said regretfully.

"Can we see him?" Ethan asked speaking for the first time since their arrival.

"I'm sorry but no, not today. He will be moved to a different ward soon, but with his condition being so unstable, we can't allow visitors as of yet. I believe you can see him around noon tomorrow at the earliest, if his condition approves."

Ethan nodded. "What about Ryan?"

"Ryan is well. He's sleeping at the Children's department at the moment. Will you take him for a few days till we know more of the situations?" Jen asked.

"Yes, of course." Ethan said right away. He would take care of his godson and if the worst happened he would seek to adopt him.

"Good. I'll have someone bring him to you when he wakes up and the last tests have been performed on him. Are you staying here for the time being?"

"Yes." Zoey said and Ethan nodded beside her.

Jen nodded and left back to work promising to let them know if there was any change in Matt's condition. Ethan and Zoey moved outside the room Matt was being brought to and sat down, both lost in their thoughts.

Ethan still found it hard to believe that just that morning he had seen Matt and joked with him and Susie, and now he was in a hospital and no-one knew whether he was going to survive or not. And then there was Jared and Annie Lewis' deaths. Ethan couldn't believe they were gone – he refused to believe it. He couldn't bear to believe it – another pair of parental figures to him was dead. It wasn't possible.

Ethan had known the Lewis' for five years, since a thirteen-year-old Matt had stumbled into his bakery asking for a job for the summer. At the time, his mother Annie, who was an artist, had been having a bad year and hadn't been able to sell any of her works, and his father Jared had bankrupted his company, so they were having serious financial problems, which was why Matt had had to get himself a job for the summer. Ethan had taken him in and since then – even though his family's situation had gotten better – Matt had worked for him every summer till his graduation, when Ethan had hired him full-time and took him as an apprentice of sorts.

Matt's parents Ethan had met for the first time when they had accompanied Matt to sign his contract of employment. He found out about their problems during that meeting and a week later he asked Jared to work for him as the Head of an orphanage for magical children that he had founded.

Ethan had gotten the idea of an orphanage back in Britain already and actually financed one there too after his 'death'. It was a perfect excuse of what happened to Harry Potter's estate after he died and Ethan hoped that having an own orphanage for magical children would prevent another Tom Riddle case from happening. He had arranged everything with the Goblins, who had built a huge mansion into Godric's Hollow and made sure that all the employees there really cared for the children.

Ethan had heard from the Goblins that the Marauder's Orphanage had been a huge success, which had encouraged him to open one in US too. He had found a huge mansion among the Potter properties and decided it was a perfect place for an orphanage and back then everything had been ready apart from a proper Head for the place. Back in Britain, Ethan had left instructions in 'Harry Potter's Will' that Remus would be the Head of the place if he so wished and had later on heard that he had accepted.

After hearing about Jared's problems at getting a new job Ethan had made a background check on the man and decided he would make a good Head for the orphanage and offered the place for him. Jared had gratefully accepted the post and Ethan couldn't have found a better man for the job. Jared was kind and compassionate and had his priorities in right order. His family was the most important thing for him and he didn't care about money as long as his family had everything they needed and were happy.

Jared reminded Ethan very much of Mr. Weasley. They had the same kind of calm personality and their families weren't very rich, but they always managed to get by. They were also both very kind and curious about new things, but unlike Mr. Weasley, Jared had a backbone and he always stood by what he thought was right, regardless of other people's opinions. Jared would never follow anyone blindly like Mr. Weasley had followed Dumbledore or let his wife or anyone for that matter walk over him as the head of the family. He also knew when he needed to discipline his children.

Annie on the other hand had nothing in common with Mrs. Weasley. No – Annie reminded Ethan most of Luna. They were both creative and couldn't care less of what other people thought about them. They were both free souls, though Annie didn't have Luna's dreamy demeanor.

Over the years the Lewis family invited Ethan and usually Zoey too, to visit them to barbecue with them or just to spend time with them and they quickly were included in the family. Annie and Jared were like parents for both of them – Zoey too was an orphan – and Matt was their little brother. Annie, who was very motherly woman – the gentle and understanding kind, not the overbearing like Mrs. Weasley – was always concerned for them and made sure they had enough to eat and were well, and thought of them as her own children even though they were both adults already. Jared too, was always there for them when they needed fatherly advice and Matt loved them – he had always wanted siblings.

When little – now one-year-old – Ryan, who was their evening star, was born, Jared and Annie asked Ethan and Zoey to be his Godparents, and they had accepted, feeling touched and honored. And now they were gone, leaving their children orphan. Ethan only hoped that Matt would make it – he didn't know what he would do, if he lost his little brother too.

"Ethan?" Zoey called him, pulling him back to reality from his memoirs.

"What?"

"Do you think we should call Susie and let him know what happened? She is friends with Matt outside of work too, isn't she?"

"Yes she is. They were friends back in school though Susie's a year younger than Matt. Matt was actually the one who recommended her to me when Eric resigned. I think Matt would want her to know what happened. I'm not quite sure, but I think there might have been something other than a friendship developing between them." Ethan said with a sad smile.

"I'll go and call her then." Zoey said and left squeezing Ethan's shoulder comfortingly.

A few minutes after she left another healer colleague of Zoey's came to Ethan. He recognized him as Paul Thompson, who had been Zoey's partner during her training.

"Hello, Ethan."

"Hi, Paul. What's up?" Ethan asked.

"I need someone to identify the Lewis' couple. I know Jennifer had met them a few times, but you know the protocol, it has to be someone close to the family. Do you think you're up for it?" Paul asked him gently.

"Y-Yeah." Ethan said slowly standing up. He didn't want to do it – it would make it all too real, but he knew it would do him no good if he kept on refusing to believe they were really gone. To see them… it was something he had to do.

Paul led him to the morgue and brought him next to two, sheet-covered bodies and asked him if he was ready. Ethan took a deep breath steeling himself and nodded. Paul took the sheet off of the first body revealing a man with dark-brown hair, covered in burns. It was Jared. All the hope of them not being dead – no matter how small it was – vanished of Ethan and the truth fully hit him. Once again the closest people he had for parents were dead.

Ethan nodded to Paul confirming Jared's identity, silent tears running from his eyes and Paul covered the body again moving to the other one. Again, he lifted the sheet and Ethan confirmed the blond woman as Annie.

Paul thanked him and gave him his condolences leading him out of the morgue. Ethan returned to his previous post where Zoey had already returned and sat down staring into nothingness as the tears continued to fall down his face.

"What happened? Where were you?" Zoey asked concerned.

"The morgue." Ethan managed to say before properly breaking down crying. Zoey put her arms around him and they cried together for a long time for the only parents they had had left in the world.

* * *

Zoey held Ethan as they cried for the people they had thought as their parents for the past few years. She knew that Ethan was hurting much more than she was due to him losing a third set of parental figures on top of everything else he had been through. Zoey too mourned them, but she had never been as close with Jared and Annie as Ethan had. Her own parents had died only few years ago in a plane crash and she hadn't been able to think the Lewis' truly as her parents, feeling like she was replacing her own if she did that. Jared and Annie had been more like her favorite aunt and uncle to her, even though they had regarded her as the daughter they never had.

Drying her own tears, Zoey rubbed soothing circles on Ethan's back until he stopped crying. They sat in silence for a moment till Susie reached them and sat down with them.

"Has there been any chance?" The young girl asked worry shining through her gray/blue eyes. Zoey could see she had been crying and wasn't really surprised – she had heard it in her voice when she phoned her that she was about to cry.

"No, nothing." Ethan said hoarsely.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Lewis…" Susie said fresh tears running down her cheeks, not able to end the sentence.

"Did you know them well?" Zoey asked knowing that she must have met them on more than few occasions, being Matt's best friend from school.

"N-no, not really. I had only met them a few times during our school years and… And y-yesterday M-Matt introduced me to t-them as his g-girlfriend." Susie sobbed. "W-what… What if he doesn't m-m-make it and I-I didn't have time to tell him h-how much I loved him since I was t-thirteen?"

"Matt's a strong man, Susie." Ethan said putting an arm around the young girls shoulder as she sobbed into his shoulder. "He will make it through."

The silence fell upon them at Ethan's words and the only sound they could hear was Susie's quiet sniffling, until suddenly there was a commotion and the healers came rushing down the corridor, entering Matt's room.

"What's going on?" Ethan exclaimed, but none of the healers had time to stop and the door closed leaving them staring at it worriedly.

It was half an hour later, when Jennifer came out of the room her face revealing nothing.

"Jen, what's going on?" Zoey asked standing up along with Ethan and Susie.

"Matthew stopped breathing for a moment but we were able to revive him. He has now passed the critical state, but has fallen into a coma." Jen said.

"What does that mean?" Susie asked. "When is he gonna wake up?"

"We have decided to wait for a few days and see if he will wake up himself before we try to wake him up. It's important that he has time to heal properly from the wounds he received in the crash and the coma helps him with that." Jen said. "After we wake him up we can start using magic to heal him and he should recover, should there be no backlashes."

"Thank Merlin." Zoey sighed relieved. Now they only needed to hope that nothing went wrong and Matt would be up and about in no time.

"I have just received a note that little Ryan has woken up. If you would come with me, Ethan, and fill the necessary paperwork, you can take him with you." Jennifer said smiling faintly.

"Sure." Ethan said and left with her leaving Zoey with Susie.

"When do you think we can see him?" Susie asked her.

"Not until tomorrow at noon at the earliest." Zoey said. "You should head home for the night and get some sleep." Zoey said casting a Tempus charm. It showed 2.30 am.

"No, I want to stay here with Matt. I don't want him to be alone, even though I can't see him just yet." Susie said.

Zoey nodded understandingly. She would stay herself, but knew that Ethan would need her help with Ryan and they couldn't possibly spent the night in a hospital with a one-year-old baby.

"Well, take care of our little brother and let us know if something happens." Zoey said standing up as she saw Ethan carrying little Ryan. "Do you have our numbers?"

"Yes, and I will." Susie said with a faint smile.

Zoey smiled at her warmly before walking quickly to catch up with Ethan who was trying to balance between the squirming baby and a baby bag he had received from Jen.

"Hello Ryan." Zoey cooed at the small child as she took him from Ethan's arms. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Ethan groaned as he collapsed on his bed next to Zoey who was already lying there. It was 5.30 am and they had just gotten Ryan to fall asleep after feeding and bathing him.

"I never thought that taking care of a baby could be this exhausting." He muttered. "Thank Merlin it's Sunday tomorrow."

"It has nothing to do with the baby, Ethan, it's the fact that you have been up for 24 hours and the day has been really emotional." Zoey said tiredly.

Zoey was right of course. Ethan had woken up at 5 that morning and with everything that had happened, it was a wonder he hadn't collapsed yet.

"I can't believe that just this morning I was having my reunion with Fred and asked him out and now I have a boyfriend and Jared and Annie are d-dead and Matt's lying in a hospital in a coma..." Ethan said almost hysterically.

"I know, and I saw George Weasley without a shirt." Zoey said just as hysterically as Ethan.

"You did what?!" Ethan exclaimed rolling to look at Zoey and gave her a look 'explain'.

"When I got the call from Jen, I thought that the WWW would be my best chance at finding you so I drove there only for George Weasley to open the door with his shirt open. Then he invited me inside to wait for you and said that he was just about to go into shower when I came so I told him to just go with his plans and about ten minutes later he came back only wearing a towel." Zoey explained. "Damn he looked hot with water dripping down his body. You were right Ethan, the Weasley charm is irresistible."

"What happened?" Ethan asked eagerly.

"He teased me making me blush so I decided to get back at him and pointed out that blue hair fit him very well." Zoey said chuckling. "You should have seen his face when he conjured a mirror and saw that he had a blue hair." She continued now laughing hysterically.

"H-He still h-had that?" Ethan asked laughing along with her.

"I-it was y-you, who did it?" Zoey asked between laughs.

"Yes." He said and they laughed so hard that they had tears running from their eyes.

"You need to tell me how your date went." Zoey said after they had calmed down.

"Tomorrow." Ethan said sleepily and a few minutes later they were both fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning Ethan woke up still in his yesterday's clothes with Zoey sleeping beside her. He rubbed his eyes and yawned casting the Tempus charm – it showed 11.15 am. Ethan stared incredulously at the numbers in the air for a moment before casting the charm again. It was the same.

_'Oh shit.'_ Ethan thought and bolted from the room. He couldn't believe it was nearly noon and he had slept so long, he hadn't even heard the baby monitor to go off. And with Zoey sleeping too, who the hell was taking care of Ryan. Ethan ran quickly from the room only to stop on his tracks as he reached the kitchen and saw little Ryan happily eating baby food that the red-headed man fed him.

"Fred what are you doing here?" Ethan asked sighing in relief.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Fred grinned at him. "I came by this morning to see if you were okay and Zoey let me in. She looked like she needed more sleep so I offered to watch Ryan for her so that you two can get some sleep." He explained.

"Thank you." Ethan said looking at him lovingly.

"It's nothing." Fred said. "There's coffee on the table."

"Thanks." Ethan said and took himself a cup. He sat down by the table watching his boyfriend masterfully feed his godson, who eagerly ate without making a fuss.

"You're good at that." Ethan commented sipping his coffee.

"With so many siblings it's kinda hard not to pick up something." Fred said.

Ethan nodded downing the last of his coffee and stood up.

"I'm gonna head for the shower." He said. "Do you need anything before I go?"

"No, I'm good." Fred said.

Ethan entered the shower enjoying the warm water relaxing his muscles as he thought about his lovely boyfriend. Fred was so considerate and kind to come and see that he was okay and then take care of Ryan so he and Zoey could get some sleep.

Ethan washed himself quickly before stepping out of the shower feeling much better and wore the clean clothes he had picked out for himself. Entering the bedroom, he saw that Zoey was still asleep. He crossed the room quietly and re-entered the kitchen finding Ryan babbling on the floor and Fred making breakfast. He sneaked behind him and wrapped his arms around Fred's waist pulling him into him.

"Mmmm… smells good." He said.

"Let's hope it tastes good too." Fred said smiling and put the eggs and bacon on the plate before turning around to face Ethan. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"As okay as I can be considering the circumstances." Ethan said sighing as he leaned into the counter. He closed his eyes for a moment, steeling himself, knowing that Fred would want to know who the Lewis' were and what had happened, but was too considerate to ask. He opened his eyes and gazed straight to his blue eyes before he spoke:

"Jared and Annie Lewis, they… they were like parents to me." He started and then proceeded to tell Fred how he had met them and how they had become like a family. He told him stories of them spending time with them and how Matt was like a little brother to him and Zoey. He also told Fred what he knew of the car crash and of Matt's current condition. "And now little Ryan is like me, being orphaned at so young age." Ethan said looking at the baby who happily played on the floor. "I just hope Matt's gonna make it so that he will have someone left of his family."

"I'm sure he will survive. From what you have told me he sounds like a strong young man." Fred said wiping the tears that had formed on Ethan face during his story off of him. "And if he doesn't, Ryan will have you and Zoey taking care of him and he will grow to know his parents like you do."

Ethan smiled faintly at Fred and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He said.

"Nope, I'm lucky to have you." Fred said before kissing him gently.

"Oi! Not in front of the kid." A voice croaked from the doorway breaking then apart.

"Good morning sunshine." Ethan greeted at Zoey who looked nothing but. Her short hair was upright pointing at every possible direction and she looked like a zombie with dark circles under her eyes.

Zoey just scowled at him making her way towards the coffee pan and pouring herself a cup before stalking back to the bedroom.

"Well, she looked cheery." Fred commented.

"Yeah… it's kind of refreshing, actually. She's usually very hyper jumping up and down in the mornings." Ethan said a small smile on his lips, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Well, I better go tell her that we're leaving to the hospital in half an hour."

* * *

At noon Ethan and a much better looking Zoey – having said goodbye to Fred who returned to his shop – emerged from the hospital's Floo with Ryan, quickly making their way towards the room 410, where Matt was residing. As they reached it the saw Susie dozing off on the chair outside it. Ethan was just about to wake her, when Jennifer came from the room smiling lightly.

"Good morning." She greeted them.

"Hi Jen." Zoey said. "Is there any news? Can we go see him?"

"Matthew is still in a coma and his state is otherwise stable. I see no reason why not." Jennifer said. "But I suggest you won't stay long, at least not all of you at once." She continued and they nodded. Ethan poked Susie awake and Jennifer led them to the room.

For the first time they saw Matt after the accident and it was horrible to see him lying on the bed so motionlessly. He was covered with bandages over his injuries and he looked very pale. Susie quickly made her way to him and sat down on the chair next to him, taking a hold of his hand.

"I do not suggest you try to talk to him. It won't do any good for him, when he can't hear you." Jennifer said before leaving the room.

"I think you should try to talk to him." Ethan said to Susie, who lifted her head to look at him.

"But the healer said…" She started.

"I know what she said, but I disagree." Ethan said and Susie looked at him questionably. "When I was about five-years-old my cousin pushed me down the stairs and I ended up in a coma. I remember it was dark around me and I felt like I was drowning in that darkness. I wished that I would die, knowing that no-one cared about me and that there was nothing for me to live for, but at the same time I wished someone would speak to me and tell me to wake up.

"I could hear everything that happened around me; the nurse telling my aunt and uncle that I was in a coma, my cousin bragging about a new videogame or other present he had gotten from his parents, him telling me that he didn't want me to wake up and wanted me to go away. It was something I wanted too." Ethan said. "You see, my relatives, whom I lived with my whole childhood, they were muggles, who hated everything that had something to do with magic. They didn't care about me, always saying I was a freak or waste of space and that they didn't want me. I wanted out of that live – to join my parents in death, but my magic didn't let me give up. A week later I woke up and was returned to that hellhole with my abusive relatives.

"The point is that even though the healers always say that coma patients can't hear you, in most cases they can. You should try to talk to him – if he can hear you, it'll give him strength to wake up and continue living." He finished.

Susie stared at him for a moment before nodding and turning back to Matt, softly speaking to him. Ethan and Zoey left the room, deciding to give her some privacy and come back to see Matt later. They sat down on the chairs outside the room.

"So you never told me about your date with Fred." Zoey said. "You looked pretty cozy with him this morning."

"It was wonderful." Ethan said smiling a true smile for the first time since he had heard of the Lewis' accident. He then proceeded to tell Zoey all about his date with Fred.

"I really love him, Zoey. "He finished. "I know it's weird since I haven't seen him in nearly ten years, but everything I felt for him then, is coming back to me ten times stronger than when I was fifteen. I feel… complete when I'm with him, like I'm supposed to be with him. Does that make any sense?"

"Yes, it does, Ethan. And it's not weird at all. They say that absence makes the heart grow stronger or whatever the phrase is." Zoey said smiling. "You should tell him about your feelings, you know."

"I know, but don't you think it's a bit too soon? I mean we only just had our first date."

"In your case, I don't think it is." Zoey said. "I mean, you have been in love with each other for the past ten years. It's about time you tell honestly each other about your feelings."

"Maybe you're right." Ethan muttered thoughtfully. "His birthday is coming soon… maybe I could tell him then…"

"That's a good idea." Zoey said.

"But I feel bad though." Ethan said. "Every time I see him I feel so happy and then I feel guilty for feeling happy with everything that has happened."

"You shouldn't feel guilty Ethan. Jared and Annie would want you to be happy and not mourn for them. They are with us even though we can't see them, just like our real parents."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Zoey."

"Anytime bro." Zoey smiled and shifted a happily babbling Ryan on her lap.

"Mat'. W'es Mat', Eta?" He asked shifting his blue eyes to Ethan.

"Matt is over there, in that room Ryan." Ethan said his eyes shimmering with tears.

"Mat' Mat'." Ryan babbled. "'Yan wa' Mat'."

"I think he wants to go to Matt." Zoey said standing up. They quietly entered the room and Zoey brought Ryan next to Matt's bed so he could see him.

"Mat', Mat'!" The small baby said reaching to his brother.

"He can't hold you now, Ryan. Matt is a bit sick right now." Zoey said.

"Mama, Dada. 'Yan wa' Mama."

"I'm sorry Ryan, your Mama and Dada can't come to you anymore." Zoey said tear running down her cheeks as the little boy looked around trying to find his parents. When he didn't find them he started to cry.

"D-do you think he knows they're not coming back?" Susie asked silently crying too as she watched the scene in front of her.

"I think he knows. He has always been every observant child." Ethan said hoarsely as Zoey tried to calm down the wailing child, who kept trying to reach his brother.

"I think you should put him on the bed Zoey." Ethan said and Zoey complied. Immediately Ryan stopped crying and regarded his comatose brother with his big blue eyes.

"Wakie Mat, wa' pway.'" He babbled sadly and snuggled next to his brother. "Eta, pway."

"What does he want?" Susie asked frowning, not used to Ryan's baby talk.

"I think he wants Ethan to play." Zoey said.

"Eta pway!"

Ethan exchanged a look with Zoey who shrugged, before transfiguring himself a guitar. He waved his hand over the door and cast a silencing charm on it, so that he wouldn't be overheard, before starting to play quietly.

The song was called 'Ironic', which was one of the first songs Ethan had ever written. Matt always loved it when Ethan played his songs and had been a huge fan of Blake even before he had met him. 'Ironic' was also Matt's favorite song.

**o/ **An old man he turned ninety-eight

He won the lottery and died the next day

It's a black fly in your Chardonnay

It's a death row pardon two minutes too late

Isn't it ironic ... don't you think

**Chorus:**

It's like rain on your wedding day

It's a free ride when you've already paid

It's the good advice that you just didn't take

Who would've thought ... it figures

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly

He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids good-bye

He waited his whole damn life to take that flight

And as the plane crashed down he thought

'Well isn't this nice...'

And isn't it ironic ... don't you think

**Repeat Chorus **

Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

When you think everything's okay and everything's going right

And life has a funny way of helping you out when

You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up

In your face

It's a traffic jam when you're already late

It's a no-smoking sign on your cigarette break

It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife

It's meeting the man of my dreams

And then meeting his beautiful wife… ha

And isn't it ironic... don't you think

A little too ironic... and yeah I really do think...

**Repeat Chorus **

Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you

Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out

Helping you out **\o**

After Ethan stopped playing they saw that Ryan had fallen asleep snuggled up next to his brother. Ethan banished the guitar and picked the small boy up, holding him in his lap.

"I think it's time to take this little fella back home." Ethan said and stood up.

"I think I'll stay here for a while longer." Zoey said. "Will you go to the bakery or the beach house?"

"Probably to the beach house. I have more of Ryan's stuff there." He said and Zoey nodded.

"See you later then."

"Yeah. Call me if something happens."

"Will do."

"By Susie, Zoey."

"Bye Ethan." The girls chorused and he left leaving them alone.

"You should go home too, Susie." Zoey said after a while.

"No, I don't wanna leave Matt…" She protested.

"I'm sure your parents are worried about you. You should go home to see them and eat and sleep a little. You can come back later, I promise to stay with him the whole time – he won't be alone." Zoey said and Susie wanted to protest but knew that she was right. She nodded quietly and kissed Matt gently on the forehead before exciting the room.

"That girl really loves you Matt." Zoey said as she turned to her little brother. "You'd better wake up, if not for us, then for her sake."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. Any questions or suggestions, please review and tell me about them.**

**If anyone wants to listen the song 'Ironic' I have a link on my profile of the version I listened. I don't know who it originally belongs to.**

**- Dalnim**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry the update took a little longer than usual, but I didn't have access to my computer for a few days and couldn't write the chapter. Anyway, thanks for reviews and I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

During the next few days Ethan, Zoey and Susie visited Matt, keeping him company and talking to him, asking him to wake up. Zoey and Ethan had also in turns taken Ryan to see his brother every day. Now after the third day of Matt's coma Jennifer informed them that they were going to try and wake him up, which is why they were sitting on their usual place outside the hospital room, anxiously waiting for news.

It was half an hour since the healers had disappeared into the room, when Jennifer came out.

"The awakening was a success and Matthew is awake, but we needed to inform him of his parents and he's too distraught at the moment for us to allow too many people to visit him. However, he expressed a desire to see his brother, so I would like you, Ethan, to take little Ryan to see him." Jennifer said.

Ethan nodded and took Ryan from Zoey's lap before entering the room. He saw Matt lying awake on the bed; tear-strikes clear on his face.

"Hey, little brother. How are you feeling?" Ethan asked as he walked over his bed.

"Hi, Ethan. I don't know… confused, sad, afraid… I feel like someone's pulling a huge prank on me. I – I guess it just haven't really sunk in yet." Matt said quietly, tears forming in his eyes. "I just… I can't believe they're gone."

"I know." Ethan said and hugged him. "But you know we're here for you; Zoey and me, and even Susie. She wouldn't have left your side for a second, had we not forced her to go home to sleep and eat."

Matt gave a faint smile.

"No 'ky Mat'." Ryan babbled as he crawled on top of Matt, and it made him cry even harder.

"H-How am I going to take care of Ryan? I don't know how to be a parent for him."

"Ryan will be just fine. Zoey and I will help you. And I'm sure Susie will too. You can come and live in the apartment above the bakery or move in with me at my beach house. Everything will work out."

Matt nodded hugging his little brother.

"Have you seen them?" He asked after a while.

"Yes, I was the one they asked to confirm their identities." Ethan said.

"They looked peaceful."

Matt nodded again the tears running down his cheeks.

"I just miss them so much." He cried.

"I know. I do too." Ethan said as his own eyes filled with tears too and the two brothers in everything but blood cried for their parents.

"C-Can I see Susie?" Matt asked after he had calmed down.

"Sure, I'll go get her." Ethan said moving towards the door. "Do you want me to take Ryan?"

"No, I want him with me for a while." Matt said looking at the small toddler on top of him.

Ethan nodded understandingly. "I'll come and see you later, okay? I need to go to the orphanage… you know…"

"Yeah, say hi to the kids for me."

"I will." Ethan said with a faint smile and exited the room.

"He wants to see you." He said to Susie, who quickly stood up and vanished into the room, leaving Ethan with Zoey.

"How is he?" Zoey asked.

"As good, as can be expected in this situation." Ethan said sighing.

Zoey nodded.

"I need to go to the orphanage and inform them of Jared's d-death. I need to find a replacement for him as soon as possible." Ethan said.

"Who were you thinking?" Zoey asked.

"I will have to ask Will if he would be willing to take the post… I know he's young, but he knows what he's doing and his personality is good for the job. Jared taught him well and since he was his assistant all these years, I don't need to explain him anything." Ethan said. "Hell, I think he knows more about what's going on at the orphanage than I do."

"True, Will is a good replacement for Jared." Zoey said. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I was thinking of asking Fred, if he'd like to come. We haven't seen each other since Sunday." Ethan said a longing look on his face.

"Poor Ethan… You've been away from your boyfriend nearly three full days." Zoey mocked him teasingly. "You must miss him so much."

"It's good for you to say, you saw your boyfriend just yesterday and the day before, when you ate lunch with him." Ethan countered.

"George and I aren't dating." Zoey said becoming flustered.

"Oh right, you just meet him for lunch every day." Ethan said rolling his eyes. "Really Zoey, he likes you and you like him, what's the big deal? Just ask him out, if he doesn't have the guts to do it himself."

"Just mind your own business, Ethan." Zoey said blushing.

"Whatever you say, Zoey, whatever you say."

* * *

It was a half an hour later when Ethan found himself at the WWW shop, refreshed and in clean clothes.

"Good afternoon, Ethan. What brings you to our brilliantly amazing shop?" George asked as he entered.

"Hello George. I'm here to see Fred… is he in?"

"Sure, he's in the back." George said and Ethan nodded gratefully before making his way to the back. He found Fred stocking shelves and making an inventory of their products.

"Hello there handsome." He smirked, leaning to the doorway.

Fred looked up his face brightening when he saw Ethan watching him work.

"Hello to you too." Fred said as he walked over him sliding his hand on Ethan's waist. Ethan kissed him briefly.

"You busy?"

"No, not really. We have been training new assistants for us, so that we have more time to manage all the paperwork and concentrate on inventing new products… why, did you have something in mind?" Fred asked.

"I was wondering if you'd have time to accompany me somewhere and eat lunch with me after that."

"Sure, I can take a break. George will be fine with Patrick and Jules." Fred said. "Just let me go change." He continued before leading Ethan to their apartment above the shop.

"So where are you taking me?" Fred said as he led Ethan to his bedroom while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Now, that would be telling." Ethan said not being able to take his off of his boyfriend's very well-toned body as he discarded his shirt. He wanted to run his hands down his abs and taste every inch of that hot body, but had to restrain himself – this was not the time.

"Like what you see?" Fred winked at him as he tried to find a clean shirt from his closet.

"You have no idea." Ethan muttered huskily, which made Fred grin even wider.

"Now if you're ready, we need to go." Ethan said clearing his throat as he tried to collect himself. Fred put on a new shirt, still grinning widely as he approached Ethan.

"I'm ready."

"Bloody tease." Ethan muttered before taking hold of him and Portkeying them out of the shop. They appeared in front of a huge Manor that was surrounded by woods and a small Quidditch field.

"Welcome to the Marauder's orphanage." He said.

"You have one here too?" Fred asked in amazement.

"Yeah. It worked well in Britain so I thought why not here too." Ethan said.

"Wow, this is amazing." Fred said. "I have visited the one in Britain with George a few times – we donated stuff for them – but this is something else. This place is huge!"

"Yeah. I found it among the Potter properties and thought it was perfect place for children. The location is perfect, not too close or too far of the city and there's a beach nearby where the kids can spend time in. Jared and I designed the yard, with the Quidditch pitch, the playground and little huts in the woods. The woods and the beach are surrounded by protective charms so that smaller kids can't get lost or get into the water without supervision." Ethan explained.

"It's a perfect place for kids to grow up." Fred agreed. "So, Jared worked here?"

"Yeah, he was the Head of the place, only sending me reports and stuff." Ethan said. "That's why we're here. I need to let everyone know what happened and ask if Jared's assistant, Will, would take the post as the new Head."

Fred nodded understandingly and took Ethan's hand as they walked towards the huge house. When they were nearly there the door opened and two small children – boy and a girl – came running towards them.

"Ethan! Ethan!" They yelled and the girl jumped on Ethan, who caught her, hugging her tightly.

"Hi Ella, hi Justin. How have you been?" He asked putting the girl down and ruffling the boy's hair.

"We're good." They said in unison.

"Who is that?" The boy, Justin, asked pointing at Fred.

"This is Fred." Ethan said. "Fred these little monsters are Ella and Justin. They're both five and have been here for a year."

"Hello." Fred said to the two kids, who regarded him curiously.

"Is he your boyfriend, Ethan?" Ella asked excited.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." Ethan said laughing as he took Fred's hand.

"Do you make babies with him?" Ella asked curiously.

"Err… no." Ethan choked and his and Fred's faces turned red. "Erm…What gave you the idea?"

"Mila said she caught Lucy and her boyfriend Jonas making babies and when I asked Evan how babies were made he told me to ask you." Ella said seriously. "How are babies made, Ethan?"

"I… err… I – I will tell you when you're older." Ethan said flustered as Fred was dying of laughter beside him. Ethan quickly ushered the kids inside and dragged Fred with him, wowing to get back at Evan someway.

"Mr. Summers, you're here." A tall blond man said coming down the stairs.

"Hello, Will." Ethan greeted the young man and introduced Fred to him. "And please call me Ethan."

Will nodded.

"So what brings you here today, Ethan?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I have bad news." Ethan said grimly. "Jared was in an accident over the weekend and passed away along with his wife."

"Oh my god!" Will exclaimed horrified. "What about Matt and Ryan? Are they okay?"

"Matt was in a coma for a few days, but is now awake and should recover, and Ryan was unharmed." Ethan said.

"What are we going to do without Jared? I can't manage the whole orphanage by myself. We need a new Head." Will said sadly. Jared had been like a mentor for him and they had worked together for a long time.

"Yes, we do. What do you think of becoming a new Head?" Ethan asked him.

"Me?" Will asked surprised. "You'd want me to become a new Head? Even though, I'm only twenty."

"Yes. Though you're young, you know what you're doing and the kids like and trust you, just like they did Jared. I'd much prefer if they had someone they know, leading the orphanage. I will help you manage everything until you find yourself a new assistant… that is if you accept the post." Ethan said.

"I would be honored to be the new Head." Will said.

"Good, it's settled then. We'll try to find you some help as soon as possible. You don't have anyone in mind, do you?"

"Well, I guess we could ask Miranda if she would like to do it." Will mused. "She's been trying to look for a job and she has helped me and Jared sometimes, while she lived here."

"Perfect, you should call her and ask her if she would like to do it." Ethan said. Miranda was one of the first orphans brought into the Marauder's orphanage. She had been living in a muggle children's home since she was six-years old, but had never fit in due to her magic. When she was thirteen Jared and Ethan had found her while looking for magical orphans and taken her in. Now she was eighteen and living on her own, but often visited the orphanage and her 'siblings'.

Will left to call Miranda and Ethan turned to Fred.

"You want me to give you a tour?" He asked.

"Sure, lead the way." Fred smiled and Ethan led her around the huge Manor. There were dozens of rooms in the Manor: bedrooms, playrooms, TV-rooms, music rooms – everything you could ever imagine. Ethan introduced him to all the kids they met and a few staff members too, who were playing and keeping an eye on the kids.

There were nearly fifty children of different ages living in the orphanage and more than twenty men and women in the staff. Fred couldn't believe that Ethan could remember everyone's name, but he did, always greeting them with a correct name and exchanging a few words. Ethan was very popular among them and everybody wanted to speak with him. All the kids really loved him.

"You know, I'm getting a bit jealous here with all the attention everybody gives you." Fred said pouting as they walked alone around the yard.

"There's no need to be jealous. I only have eyes for you." Ethan smirked at him and kissed him deeply. Fred responded eagerly and they kissed for a long time, before they were interrupted by a high-pitched voice.

"Are you making babies now?"

Ethan and Fred parted and saw little Ella staring at them curiously with her big brown eyes.

"No, we're not." Ethan said before bursting out laughing with Fred following.

"Will said to come and get you." Ella said clearly disappointed that she still wasn't told how babies were made.

"Okay let's go back inside." Ethan said picking Ella up from the ground and sitting her on his shoulders as she laughed.

They re-entered the Manor and saw that Will had gathered all the kids and staff to the lobby – it was time to give them the bad news.

Ethan took a deep breath and stepped in front of the crowd thankful of the support Fred provided him.

"I'm here today as the bearer of bad news." Ethan said grimly. "I'm sorry to inform you that Jared was in a car accident over the weekend along with his family and has passed away with his wife Annie." Ethan paused and the children – who understood what he was saying – yelled protests and cried over the man, who had been like a father to all of them.

"I would like to ask a few moment of silence in honor of Jared and his wife." Ethan said tears forming in his eyes, and a deep silence fell upon the room apart from quiet sniffling from the children.

After a few minutes Ethan started talking again.

"I can fortunately inform you that Jared and Annie's sons Matt and Ryan survived the crash and are recovering. I am sure many of you would like to attend the funeral and pay your respects to the man, who has helped us create this wonderful place, so I'll make sure to inform you when it has been decided." Ethan said.

"As Jared's successor, the new Head, I have decided to appoint Will. Will, if you'd like to say a few words." Ethan said and stepped down.

"I know we all will miss Jared and hope that he was still here among us, but I promise to continue the work he started, to make this place a good place to live and help those who need it. Thank you." Will said and everyone diverged. Ethan and Fred said goodbye to everyone and Ethan Portkeyed them back to the city.

"You want to get some lunch?" Ethan asked Fred.

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"There's a good restaurant near your shop."

"Let's go there then." Fred said and they walked in to the restaurant and ordered the day's special.

"How are you coping with everything?" Fred asked.

"I'm sad and I miss Jared and Annie, but I'm glad Matt is okay." Ethan said. "I have learned over the years that it doesn't really help if I just keep mourning the people I have lost. The pain is still there, but I need to move on or I will sink into depression and can't do anything. I will always miss them and wish they didn't have to die, but I'd like to think that they're still with me, even though I can't see them." He continued. "And I need to be strong for Matt and help him get through this and take care of Ryan."

"What about you? You can't just be worrying over everyone and not let anyone take care of you." Fred said.

"That's what I have you for." Ethan smiled the love shining through his eyes as he looked at him.

"You better not forget it." Fred said smiling too as he took his hand.

"I could never forget you, not even if I wanted to."

* * *

**A/N: Well there it was. A bit shorter than the last one, but couldn't help it. There will most likely be one more chapter to this story and maybe an epilogue, since I'm running out of ideas and I seriously need to start writing Sky.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the chapter/story. Thanks.**

**- Dalnim**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reviews. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the songs Everybody's Fool (Evanescence) & Somewhere I belong (Linkin Park).**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_**o/**__Song__**\o**_

* * *

It had been two weeks since Matt had woken up. He had been kept in the hospital for a few days before being released and he had moved in to the apartment above the bakery, where he was now living with Ryan, whose custody had been granted to him.

The past weeks had been hard on everyone, but they had gotten through them by supporting and being there for each other. Ethan, Zoey and Susie had been great help for Matt helping him to get over the death of his parents and to take care of Ryan. Ethan had arranged Matt's shifts so that he could work but still take care of Ryan and the three of them made sure that Ryan had everything he needed.

The funeral for Annie and Jared had been held a few days after Matt's release. It had been a beautiful ceremony where friends and family had given their last goodbyes to them. Even the whole Marauder's Orphanage had attended saying goodbye to the man many of them had considered a father, sharing their best memories with him. With the beautiful eulogies, there were no dry eyes that night.

Now however, everything was looking brighter and Matt was feeling a lot better, though he still missed his parents. Ethan and Zoey too were much better, which was mostly because of their supportive boyfriends. Fred had been there for Ethan the whole time and even attended the funeral so that he could be there for him, of which Ethan was very grateful. Zoey too had been comforted by a Weasley, but it had been George, who had been there for her. George and Zoey had finally gotten together and Ethan couldn't have been happier for them.

Now though, the twins' birthday was fast approaching, which brought Ethan to a problem – what to get Fred as a present? George was easy enough as Fred had told him he loved going to the movies, so Ethan could just buy him a season ticket for the nearby theater, but Ethan had no idea what to give to his boyfriend, which was why he was now entering the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes in hopes that George could give him some ideas.

"Hullo Ethan." George greeted him. "Fred's not here if you're looking for him."

"Hullo George and yes I know. I'm actually here for you." Ethan said.

"Oh? What can I do to help you then?" George grinned.

"I need ideas for Fred's birthday present." Ethan said. "I have no idea what to get him and as his second half I was hoping that you could help me."

"Sure, well… I don't know… What would he like…?" George muttered to himself. "Oh! I got it!"

"What?" Ethan asked eagerly.

"There's a new album coming from Blake just before our birthday. Fred loves his music! And I mean _really_ loves. He has been a huge fan of his since he heard his first single… what was it called… Everybody's Fool. After that he has bought all his albums. He will love you to death if you buy him the newest cd." George said making Ethan gape at him.

"What?" He asked still completely stunned by this new information. His boyfriend loved his music!

"Don't tell me that you have never heard of Blake." George said looking at him weirdly.

"Err… I have." Ethan said awkwardly. "So Fred listens to Blake."

"Yeah. I don't think he goes anywhere without his iPod, which is full of Blake's music. If Blake held gigs Fred would probably be in the first row of every one of them." George said rolling his eyes. "I mean sure I like his music too, but I'm not as... infatuated with it as Fred is."

"Wow, well this is just brilliant. It's gonna be a perfect gift for him." Ethan said more to himself. He could get Fred a signed version of his album and maybe even tell him he was actually dating 'Blake'. But what if he reacted badly to that? What if he only wanted to be with him because he was Blake? No this was Fred; Fred would never do something like that…

"Ethan… Ethan! Earth to Ethan!" George said trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, I drifted away somewhere." Ethan said sheepishly. "Anyway, thanks for the idea, I gotta go to work now." He continued and waved his hand at George before exciting the shop.

He would need to talk to Zoey about a best way to give Fred his present and tell him about Blake.

* * *

The 15th of July had come and Zoey and Ethan were making their way to the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes… at 8 am. It was Saturday morning and they had decided to surprise the twins by making them breakfast for their birthday. They thought it would be nice to have it together between the four of them before they went separate ways with their respective boyfriends.

Ethan apparated them straight to the shop thankful for Fred for keying him to the wards, before going to the kitchen and starting to work, while Zoey put up silencing charms around the twins' rooms so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Two hours later the kitchen table was filled with food. There were eggs, bacon, toast, cookies, cupcakes and many other dishes, which was much more than four people could possibly manage to eat, but then again they were talking about two Weasley males, who were famous for their eating habits.

Ethan quickly cast a charm on keep the food warm and fresh, before making his way to Fred's bedroom in order to wake him up, while Zoey did the same for George. He quietly opened the door and tiptoed to Fred's bed, where he laid still fast asleep. Ethan couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him and think how cute his boyfriend looked while he slept. His hair was totally messed as he lay on his back with a faint smile on his lips.

Ethan laid down next to him his hand running gently through Fred's hair. Fred's smile widened at the touch and he sighed contently, but Ethan could tell he was still asleep. Ethan stroked his bare, muscled chest drawing circles on him and he could feel Fred shiver slightly at his touch. With a slight grin he leaned down and pressed light butterfly kisses on his chest before moving towards his neck. Fred moaned in his sleep as Ethan made his way up his neck and kissed his earlobe, biting lightly.

"Wake up birthday boy." He whispered as he felt Fred stir up slightly, before pressing his lips to Fred's and kissing him gently. He ran his tongue on Fred's bottom lip begging for entrance, which Fred automatically gave him and responded to the kiss. They kissed like they had never kissed before – with passion and love, while Fred rolled them over so that he was on top of Ethan.

"Wow." Fred breathed as they broke apart. It was quite clearly the best kiss he had ever experienced.

"Happy birthday Fred." Ethan smiled at him trailing his hand down Fred's cheek.

"I could get used to waking up like this." Fred said smiling widely and kissed him softly before pulling him tightly to himself.

"Mmm… I think that could be arranged." Ethan said slyly winking at him. "Now come on, birthday boy, it's time for breakfast."

"I don't need breakfast. I just want to stay here with you the whole day." Fred said hugging him tighter. Ethan smiled and rolled them over before untangling himself from Fred's arms and sitting up, straddling his boyfriend.

"But what about your gift? Don't you want your gift from me?" Ethan asked running his fingers down Fred's chest making him shiver.

Fred muttered something that sounded like 'you're gonna be the death of me'.

"And what comes to breakfast… I don't think your stomach agrees with you." Ethan said grinning widely as Fred's stomach grumbled.

"Fine, you win." Fred pouted.

"Good." Ethan said and kissed him. "Now as much as I like the view of you just in your boxers, I doubt Zoey and George appreciate it so get dressed and let's get to breakfast." He continued and stood up from the bed pulling Fred with him. Fred dragged himself to the bathroom and took a quick shower while Ethan made his way to Fred's closet and started looking for fitting clothes for him. He picked up a pair of tight black jeans and blue button-up shirt, which brought out Fred's eyes very well. Happy with his choice he turned around just in time to see Fred emerge from the bathroom in clean boxers.

He stared at water-dripping hot body of his boyfriend and tried very hard not to drool at the sight in front of him. Fred noticed his gaze and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked as he walked towards him.

"Nope." Ethan said shaking his head as he slid his hands on Fred's waist. "I love it." He said and kissed Fred deeply while running his hands down Fred's back. "Now get dressed, we have a lot to do today."

"Like what?" Fred said as he put on the clothes Ethan had laid out to him.

"You'll see." Ethan said mysteriously and they stepped out of the room finding Zoey and George already at the table waiting for them.

"Good morning, George. Happy birthday." Ethan said.

"Morning, Ethan, and thanks." George said grinning widely. He seemed to have had as good wakeup call as Fred had. "Happy birthday Freddie."

"You too Georgie." Fred said matching his twin's grin as he sat down by the table. "Wow, this is just amazing." He said as Ethan removed the charm on the food and he piled food on his plate.

"I second that." George said his mouth full of toast and bacon.

They ate and chatted for nearly an hour before everyone was finished and it was time for presents. There were multiple packets that had come via owl post from Arthur, Percy, Charlie and Bill and their friends back in Britain.

"Dad sent me tickets to the Quidditch World Cup that's held in August." George said as he opened his present.

"Me too!" Fred said. "And I got a book on pranks from Percy! He really has loosened up." He continued happily.

"Thanks for the movie tickets Ethan." George said.

"You're welcome." Ethan smiled at him.

Soon all the presents were opened apart from Fred's present for George as Ethan and Zoey decided to give their presents to their boyfriends in private.

"So what did you get me, oh twin of mine?" George asked. He himself had given Fred a new broom, Thunderbolt 500, which was one of the fastest brooms in America.

"Let's go outside and I'll show you." Fred grinned and they went to the backyard of the shop. When there, he took out his wand and waved it in front of George and suddenly there was a brand-new orange motorcycle standing in front of them.

George gaped at it before turning his gaze to Fred and looked at him incredulously, like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"You always said you wanted one, so I brought it for you and had Ethan make a few modifications. Now it can fly and turn invisible and has so many safety charms that it's really hard to get it smashed." Fred said and suddenly he found himself tackled into the ground by his hyper brother hugging him so tightly he couldn't breathe and chanting 'thank you, thank you, thank you' over again.

"Don't strange my boyfriend, George, I haven't given him his gift yet." Ethan said laughing as George got up pulling Fred with him.

"I think I broke a few ribs." Fred said jokingly.

"Sorry Freddie." George said not looking sorry at all. "You're the best twin I could ever have asked for."

"Yeah, imagine what it would be like if you'd been stuck with Ron." Fred said and all four of them made a face.

"Now why don't you go and take Zoey for a ride with your new bike." Ethan said winking as he tossed him the keys.

George nodded eagerly and it wasn't long before the two of them vanished from sight with the bike, leaving Fred and Ethan alone.

"So what is it that you have planned for us today?" Fred asked turning to him.

Ethan just grinned widely, and apparated them away.

* * *

Ethan's plan turned out to be a day in Disney Land, which made Fred ecstatic as he had never been in an amusement park and had always wanted to go. They spent the day whirling in dozens of gadgets and Fred couldn't have wished for a better birthday. Little did he know, it was just about to get better.

It was nine in the evening when Ethan and Fred apparated back from the amusement park and reappeared in front of the joke shop.

"Thanks for today." Fred said. "It was the best birthday I have ever had."

"Who said it's over yet?" Ethan grinned and led Fred to a car parked next to the shop. It was Ethan's black Lamborghini. "Get in." He continued and Fred complied.

"So where are we going?" Fred asked as Ethan started the car and started driving fast out of the center.

"You'll see." Ethan asked as he zigzagged past the cars in a fast pace not caring that he was driving much faster than was allowed.

"So is this one of your girls?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, this is Blair. She was the first car I bought when I came here. I saw her in one magazine and I just knew I had to buy her." Ethan said. "She has notice-me-not charms on her so no-one can see that I'm driving too fast." He continued grinning. Ethan had always loved driving fast just like he loved flying.

A few minutes later they arrived in a nice-looking beach-house that was located by the sea. Ethan stopped the car outside the house and stepped out leading Fred to the beach.

"Wow, this is beautiful." Fred said looking at the sight. There was no better place for the house than where it was. There was a great view to the see and just now the sun was starting to set making the water sparkle with colors.

"This is my home." Ethan said.

"Really? You live here?" Fred asked amazed. "I thought you lived above the bakery."

"No, I just own the apartment and sometimes stay there if I work late or something. Besides I gave it to Matt now, so it's easier for him to work and take care of Ryan." Ethan explained.

Fred nodded in understanding.

"This was one of the Potter properties I have here in US and I just fell in love with the place and decided to make my home here."

"Does Zoey live here too?"

"No she has her own place, though she stays here quite frequently and has her own room." Ethan said.

"So just how many properties do you have here in US?"

"About ten I guess…" Ethan said thoughtfully and Fred gaped at him.

"Ten?!"

"Yeah. I think that's about right." Ethan said smiling at Fred's face.

"I don't even wanna know." Fred said shaking his head, making Ethan laugh.

"Come on, let's get some dinner." Ethan said and suddenly there was a dinner table with a setting and candles in front of them.

"Wow." Fred gasped.

"I thought it would be nice to have dinner outside, since it's so nice evening." Ethan said as they sat down.

"Yeah." Fred said, not knowing what else to say. Ethan had arranged all that for him for his birthday. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

They ate steak with fried potatoes, which were served by Dobby the house-elf, who had decided to work for Ethan. After they had eaten the table vanished and a blanket appeared in its place. Ethan and Fred sat down leaning into each other as they watched the sunset. Dobby popped over with a picnic basket, which held their dessert; strawberries and chocolate cream.

"Thank you, Ethan. Today has been the best day of my life." Fred said as he ate one of the strawberries Ethan fed him.

Ethan smiled at him. "I'm glad you liked it." He said. "Now are you ready to receive you gift?"

"This wasn't my gift?" Fred asked raising his eyebrows.

"No." Ethan grinned and pulled out a present from his pocket. He gave it to Fred, who opened it and revealed a cd. His eyes widened as he saw the tittle and his mouth opened and closed many times, making him look like goldfish.

"How – How in Merlin's name did you get the newest album of Blake – a signed album…" Fred asked stunned. "He doesn't give autographs. Hell no-one even knows who he is or what he looks like."

"So you like it?" Ethan asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Fred exclaimed.

"So what's your favorite song?" Ethan asked.

"Everybody's fool." Fred said right away.

"Why?"

"I – it… this is gonna sound stupid, but it reminded me of you. It was like it was written straight out of your life." Fred said. "All of his songs are like that. That was the reason I first started listening to Blake and why I love his music. It reminds me of you and every time I missed you I just listened to his music and somehow I felt closer to you."

Ethan regarded him for a moment before he said:

"You're right. It is from my life."

"What?" Fred said not understanding what he was saying.

"Everybody's fool… I wrote it back in Hogwarts after you left with George." Ethan said. "It's about my life – about how my so called friends saw me. How the whole wizarding world saw me. I was the perfect savior to them. No flaws, just a perfect tool for them to use. It's also about how they betrayed me. Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron… your mum… and how I realized that in the end the masks couldn't save me and that I couldn't hide behind them forever."

Fred stared at him stunned not daring to believe what he had just heard. His boyfriend was Blake? The amazingly talented musician, who was a mystery to everyone. Ethan was Blake? Could it be possible?

Ethan took out his wand and pointed it towards the house summoning his guitar, which soon zoomed into his hand. And then he stared to play.

**o/ **_Perfect by nature_

_ Icons of self-indulgence_

_ Just what we all need_

_ More lies about a world that_

_ Never was and never will be_

_ Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_ You know you've got everybody fooled_

_ Look here he comes now_

_ Bow down and stare in wonder_

_ Oh how we love you_

_ No flaws when you're pretending_

_ But now I know he_

_ Never was and never will be_

_ You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_ And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_ Without the mask where will you hide?_

_ Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

_ I know the truth now_

_ I know who you are_

_ And I don't love you anymore_

_ It never was and never will be_

_ You don't know how you've betrayed me_

_ And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_ It never was and never will be_

_ You're not real and you can't save me_

_ Somehow now you're everybody's fool __**\o**_

Fred had tears in his eyes as he listened to Ethan sing. The song got a whole new meaning when he heard Ethan singing it, even though it had always reminded him of Ethan or more rightly Harry. Ethan sang it with so deep emotion that Fred felt like he was experiencing everything he had been through.

As the song ended Fred moved to Ethan and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." He said.

"What for?" Ethan asked wiping the last tears from his face.

"Everything. For being you. For today. For being Blake." Fred said. "I don't think I'd have survived without your music. I missed you so much it hurt and your music… it helped me get through the day."

"You're welcome." Ethan said and kissed him deeply.

"So how did you become Blake?" Fred asked curiously and Ethan proceeded to tell him how Denny had heard him play and had talked him into recording his first single.

"I need to thank that Denny guy, sometime." Fred grinned and kissed his temple as Ethan leaned into him his back against Fred's chest. "Can you play something else?"

"Sure. What do you want to hear?"

"How about your second single, Somewhere I belong." Fred suggested and Ethan nodded.

"That one I wrote when I first arrived here."

**o/** _(When this began)_

_ I had nothing to say_

_ And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

_ (I was confused)_

_ And I let it all out to find_

_ That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

_ (Inside of me)_

_ But all that they can see the words revealed_

_ Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

_ (Nothing to lose)_

_ Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_ And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_Chorus:_

_ I wanna heal, I wanna feel, what I thought was never real_

_ I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_ (Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_ I wanna heal; I wanna feel, like I'm close to something real_

_ I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_ Somewhere I belong_

_ And I've got nothing to say_

_ I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

_ (I was confused)_

_ Looking everywhere only to find_

_ That it's not the way I have imagined it all in my mind_

_ (So what am I?)_

_ What do I have but negativity?_

_ 'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me_

_ (Nothing to lose)_

_ Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_ And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

_ [Repeat Chorus]_

_ I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_ And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed_

_ I will never be anything till I break away from me_

_ I will break away, I'll find myself today_

_ [Repeat Chorus]_

_ I wanna heal; I wanna feel, like I'm somewhere I belong_

_ I wanna heal; I wanna feel, like I'm somewhere I belong_

_ Somewhere I belong __**\o**_

"This is basically how I felt when I left. I wanted to find a place where I could just be me, where I could belong. I resolved to find myself again and get rid of all the masks I had created." Ethan said. "Music is my way of expressing how I feel."

"And at the same time you make millions of other people feel better too with you music." Fred said smiling.

"Yeah." Ethan laughed. "You should be honored, you know." He continued turning to look at Fred with a slight smirk on his face. "You're the first person to hear Blake live apart from my family."

"Yeah. The perks of having so amazingly multitalented boyfriend." Fred said and captured his lips with his own and it soon turned into a full snogging session.

"I love you Fred Weasley." Ethan said looking at him with his deep emerald eyes as they lied on the blanket.

"I love you too Ethan Summers." Fred said and kissed him deeply, both feeling happier than they ever had.

"Will you stay the night?" Ethan asked trailing his hand down Fred's cheek as his face hovered above him.

"If you want me to." Fred said and Ethan kissed him lovingly.

"I do."

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know the twins' birthday is originally on April the first, but for the purposes of this story I had to change the date, so it's now in July. Sorry.**

**Thank you for reading and please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter is the epilogue, though it might take some time for me to write it, since I have no idea what I'm going to write. Thanks.**

**- Dalnim**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to post this. Anyways, here's the epilogue of the Without the mask where will you hide? I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the songs 'Sound the bugle' (Bryan Adams) and 'Lovesong' (Adele)**

**o/**song**\o**

* * *

**Epilogue: Twelve Years Later**

"I don't wanna go, Dad. I wanna stay here with you, Papa, Sara and the twins." An eleven-year-old girl pleaded her father.

"I know Sweetie." Ethan sighed and pulled the small, red-haired girl on his lap and hugged her tightly. "But you need to learn to control your magic and Salem has the best teachers to help you to do it, Anna. Besides, you can come home every weekend. It won't be that bad."

"I'm still gonna miss you, Daddy." Anna said and looked at him with her deep emerald eyes before snuggling closer to him.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Ethan said smiling faintly. It was hard for him to think that he wouldn't get to see his daughter every day and he was going to miss the father-daughter moments they had together. He felt like he was losing her to the world, which was silly, since she was only going to school and would come back every weekend.

Ethan and Fred had given Anna the choice of schooling in Hogwarts or in Salem and she had chosen Salem. She said she wanted to be closer to her family and Salem had the plus side that students were allowed to leave the school on weekends if they so wished. Fred and Ethan couldn't have been happier of her choice, as neither wanted to be parted of their eldest child for so long.

Ethan smiled as he remembered the moment he saw Anna for the first time. She was only a little over a year old, with light brown hair, blue eyes and chubby cheeks. Ethan had fallen in love with her in that very second. He and Fred had been just coming back from their honeymoon when Will had sent Ethan a message of a magical child found in a muggle orphanage and had asked him to pick her up and bring her to the Orphanage. Ethan had agreed and he and Fred had gone there and that was it.

They had spoken about adopting a child before and had been having a bit of a baby fever when Zoey had given birth to her and George's daughter Evangeline, but hadn't seriously discussed it. After seeing Anna, Ethan knew they would adopt her and so they did. Few months later she was legally their daughter and Ethan and Fred couldn't have been happier.

They had decided that they would wait till their children were old enough to make their own decisions before offering them the choice of a blood adoption, which was why their three-year-old 'twins' Tim and Oliver didn't look like them, but Anna did. Anna had decided she wanted to have them as her parents in every way possible when she was eight and so they had performed the ritual and now she looked a good mix of Fred and Ethan with a bit of her biological parents too.

Their eight-year-old daughter, Sara, too had wanted the blood adoption and she looked mostly like Ethan with her raven-black hair, but she had Fred's blue eyes. Her they had adopted, when her parents had died when she was four and she had been brought to the Orphanage.

The newest additions to their family were the 'twins' Oliver and Tim. They weren't biologically related to each other, but were inseparable, which was why they called them the twins. Oliver had been abandoned outside the Marauders Orphanage the same day Tim, who had lost his parents, had been brought there and they were put to sleep together till the staff could find a place for them. Since then the two boys couldn't be separated from each other. Fred and Ethan, who had been planning on adopting another child had happened across them and couldn't help but fall in love with the two adorable babies cuddled next to each other and decided to adopt both of them. Fred especially had been overjoyed as he had always wanted twins and Ethan loved them too. He finally had the family he wanted.

"What are you thinking, Daddy?" Anna asked bringing him back to reality.

"I was thinking of how lucky I am to have all of you." Ethan smiled. "You are everything I ever wanted."

"I love you Daddy." Anna said smiling.

"I love you too Sweetie." Ethan said. "Now go pack the rest of your stuff, so that you are ready early."

Anna nodded and jumped off of his lap before running back to the house. Ethan sighed contently as he sat on the beach watching the sunset and thinking back to his life as both Harry Potter and Ethan Summers. He had come to terms with his past with the help of Fred and could now think about it without feeling pain or anger. His masks were all finally destroyed and he felt at peace.

Ethan smiled as he listened to the sounds of his family back in the house. He could hear Fred's voice reprimanding the twins, who ran around the rooms chasing their cat and Sara playing her violin in her room.

He picked up his guitar that lied next to him and started to play. He hummed along with the music before starting to sing.

**o/ **_Sound the bugle now... tell them I don't care_

_ There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere_

_ Without a light, I fear that I will stumble in the dark_

_ Lay right down and decide not to go on_

_Then from on high, somewhere in the distance _

_There's a voice that calls, "Remember who you are _

_If you lose yourself, your courage soon will follow,_

_ So be strong tonight... remember who you are"_

_ Yeah, you're a soldier now,_

_ Fighting in a battle,_

_ To be free once more_

_ Yeah, that's worth fighting for __**\o**_

"You finished it?" A voice asked from behind him. "The last song for the new album?"

"Yes." Ethan said smiling as Fred sat down next to him.

"Sounds good." He said.

"Thanks." Ethan said and leaned his head onto Fred's shoulder. "Where are the kids?"

"Inside. Matt, Susie and Ryan are here. I asked them to keep an eye on the kids for a little while." Fred said sneaking his arms around Ethan.

"Mmm…" Ethan sighed contently as he leaned to his husband's chest. "I have missed this." He said.

"What?" Fred asked.

"This." Ethan said gesturing to them. "Just being with you alone. It's been too long since we have been able to just _be_ like this."

"You're right; we have been quite busy with work and the kids." Fred agreed. "The twins being in their awful threes don't really help either." He added fondly.

"Yeah. I have been thinking of leaving the bakery to Matt and retiring." Ethan said.

"Really?" Fred said raising his eyebrows. "I thought you loved the place and baking."

"I do, but I can bake at home too and I just want to concentrate on making music and spending time with the kids. I'm always too busy with all the orders, having to work sometimes the nights too so that I can have everything ready in time. This way I have more time for you too." Ethan said turning around.

"It will be nice to have you in bed next to me more often." Fred smiled.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you lately." Ethan said.

"It's okay love. I know how stressed you have been with work and the new album coming out. And in all that you have managed to find time for the kids."

"I love you Fred Summers." Ethan said and kissed him gently.

"I love you too Ethan." Fred said returning the kiss.

They were silent for a moment, just enjoying each other's company before Fred spoke:

"Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy are coming in the morning." He said.

"I'm glad they could make it." Ethan smiled. "It means a lot to Anna to see her uncles and grandpa before going to school. She doesn't want to leave as it is." He continued. They had a good relationship with the mentioned Weasleys, and they had even attended their wedding, though none of them knew that Ethan had once been Harry Potter. Ethan liked to keep it that way – Harry Potter was his past and it should stay here, though perhaps he would someday tell his kids about it. Perhaps.

"I don't want her to leave."

"Me neither." Fred said with a sigh. "But we need to let her go. School is good for her, helping her to become more independent and I'm sure she'll have lots of friends. Besides, it won't be as bad as it would be had she chosen Hogwarts."

"I don't think I would have survived if she had." Ethan shuddered. "I'm gonna miss her as it is and we're gonna see her every weekend. Had she gone to Hogwarts, it would have been hell." He said. "How do parents do that? Let their children go without seeing them more than a few months a year during summer and a few weeks at Christmas. She's our baby, our eldest. I almost relented when she begged me to let her stay."

"I know." Fred sighed. "We just need to bear it. It's all part of growing up."

"When did you become the adult in our relationship?" Ethan asked teasingly.

"Me? An adult?! Never!" Fred said mock horrified, making Ethan laugh. "Just don't tell George. He will never let me live it down." He added in a stage whisper before kissing Ethan's neck.

"Are they coming tomorrow too?" Ethan asked still laughing.

"Yeah. Though, George is going nuts, hovering over Zoey as she's nearly nine months along. I mean seriously it's a fifth time, I would think he would be used to it by now." Fred said rolling his eyes.

"Easy for you to say, you have never had to live with a pregnant woman." Ethan shuddered remembering the time Zoey had been waiting for her first child. She had been living with him for a little while when George and Fred had had to leave for England and it had been hell with her mood swings.

"Touché." Fred grinned.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked after a while as Ethan untangled himself from his arms and leaned to pick up his guitar.

"I wrote us a song." He said leaning back to Fred.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Would you like to hear it?" Ethan asked and as Fred nodded he started to play:

**o/ **_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am home again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am whole again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am young again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am fun again_

_However far away, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am free again_

_Whenever I'm alone with you_

_You make me feel like I am clean again_

_However far away, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

_I will always love you_

_However far away, I will always love you_

_However long I stay, I will always love you_

_Whatever words I say, I will always love you_

_I'll always love you, I'll always love you_

_'Cause I love you __**\o**_

"Thank you." Fred said quietly his eyes shining with tears.

"I wrote it to show you how much I love you and have loved you since we were in school back in England. And I never stopped. Even though we didn't see each other for years, I still loved you and there wasn't a day when I didn't think about you." Ethan said.

"And I never stopped loving you either." Fred said before pulling him into a deep lingering kiss.

All was well.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: There it is! I had no idea how to end this, which is why it took me so long to write it, but I think it's good enough. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you for everyone who read the story!**

**- Dalnim**


End file.
